Fully Alive
by MKovac20
Summary: The kage in Yukigakure, is a girl, and its Sakura. Her clan is from there. Why is she a kage? Gaara needs a medic-nin. Hokage sends Hinata, along with three guys. hmm who? Why is Sakura in Suna? What about Sakura and gaara? whats going on? SakuraXGaara
1. Chapter 1 Memories

~*~Memories~*~

Chapter 1

It's been too many years since I've seen the guys. But what do i care, they are total idiots. I don't want any contact with them, since they always saw me as the ''pain in the but'' team mate, okay actually they said that I'm weak, but when you think about it, i was always ''pain in the but'' because i had to be protected by others, and i hated that! Now, yes now, they would make big eyes, and see how i changed since ages! I did change a lot not only appearance also strenght! If i fighted one of my ex-teammates, i would have killed them with my power, so Tsunade-sama has sealed my monstrous powers away with a seal. The seal looks like a cherry blossom, and its beside my right eye. Tsunade didn't want to give me a scary seal, so she made a cherry blossom, like my name.

Six years it has been since i saw them. Naruto, Sai, kakashi-sensei and HIM! I have heard that Naruto had found Sa..Sasuke... I hated him the most. He killed, no wait, HIS family killed my family. They protected his family, and they died by protecting them. I still remember when my mother wanted me to go to the store, at that time, my whole clan was killed when i came home, the only thing i saw was the Uchiha clan that stood alive. At that time I hated them, i hated them so much, that i killed one of them, with just my anger which exploded, and I was only 5 years old. I remember clearly what happened:

FLASHBACK

_I was going through the uchiha clans village, because our clan lived after their clan, so I had to go through there. I didn't understand the atmosphere, I was walking slowly, and slowly. And suddenly I could hear a scream, coming inside the head uchiha's house, Sasukes family. I slowly opened the door, and I saw everything was red, every little corner was also covered with red! I looked around and suddenly some of the uchiha came out, and they slowly approached me, I twitched when one of them wanted put a hand on my shoulder, I reacted really fast. I could see what happened, when the moon suddenly appeared, and everything was clear. My mother... my father... my little sister... they... are... dead... and I suddenly I fell on the wooden ground, with a thumb sound! Suddenly tears came from me, and I heard some female say_

_,, Sakura... Please, please don't cry..'' she tried to come closer, but I moved more away_

_,, please don't, they were only doing their job'' the word ''job'' was something I didn't like to hear, she's staying there and telling me that their job was to be killed! Thats where I felt the anger coming from me out! _

_,,WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY JOB! I screamed at her face, and could see that it was Sasukes mother. ,,YOURE TELLING ME THAT THEY HAD TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU IDIOTS!_

_Suddenly my eyes turned to an black color, and I could feel the enormous chakra coming outside just to explode! I got up, and tears were falling down my chin, but not water tears, but blood tears... It was like someone took over my body, and wanted me to give up my own body, and give it to that thing?person? _

_So I got up, and puffed in a cherry blossom pedals, and appeared behind one of the Uchiha clans guards, and had my little hand through his chest, and I was holding his heart. I licked the blood, and threw it on the ground. I looked at them like an mad animal, who wanted to kill, that was standing in his way. _

_,,Sakura... sweetheart... please, stop, don't do that to yourself.'' sasukes mother tried begging, so I could come to my senses. _

_My body reacted on that, and I could feel, that I was coming back to my senses. And looked down to the ground where the heart was lying. I was so shocked that I ran away. I didn't want to see my clan covered in blood, I didn't want to see the dirty peoples faces, which my family ''protected'' as they said to me. And most of it, I didn't want to change what I just did... _

_My tears were still falling from me, and it was still blood. And that's when I heard that voice, for the first time in my life. _

_**,,don't cry Sakura, I am the only one you can trust... hmp.'' **it was a female voice, and it was evil and dark, and it kept talking to me in the head, and wasn't going to go away from**,,don't cry little cherry blossom..hmp''**_

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke really thinks that his family is dead still. But hes wrong. They are fully alive. The one Sasuke saw in his ilusion, when his clan was 'killed' was Orochimaru, who changed into his brothers body, Itachi, and made Sasuke an illusion, so he would think that his clan was killed.

As far i know, the uchiha clan i living in a small village, they made it them self, so they could live away from Orochimaru, who wanted to steal the powers of every Uchiha clan.

If I see one of them they would die instant!


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter

~*~The Letter~*~

Chapter 2

Those memories drifted away, when suddenly Mirai came through the door, without knocking on the door.

,,Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama! mail came from the Hokage in Konoha!'' She put her hands donw on Sakuras table and gave the letter.

Tsunade...hmm.. long time i've seen her... Should probebly give her visit one day, Sakura thought, and read the letter.

_Dear Sakura, my lovly apprentince_

_I havent seen you for years! I really hope you will pay me a visit one day._

_But before that, I have actually a mission for you. I know that you are the Yukikage, _

_But it this is important to the Kazekage in Suna. He asked me if i could send my best_

_Medic-nin to help his village, because they need training, his medic-nins. _

_And I know that you arent under my order anylonger, but i know that you are the only _

_one that i would love to send to him, because you are trained by me, and you are _

_very skilled medic-nin i know, actually, the only one. And i still see you as my apprentince,_

_you will always be mine. I understand if you dont want to go, but if you consider _

_it, please write me back. _

_From The Hokage in Konoha, Tsunade._

_Ps. If you come, then see you there. _

So Tsunade-sama wants me to go to Suna? What should i do? Hmm... I would see Tsunade there...

,,So what wants the Hokage from you?'' Mirai couldnt wait to know it. Mirai was Sakuras best co-worker, is a strong fighter, and is from one of the finest families in Yukigakure. The first time they met, was when Sakura was traveling to Yukigakure. But it was a long trip, with all that snow, Sakura was really sick, had high fever, and fell on the snow, she layed there for sveral hours, until a girl came an took her into her home. And they began to be pretty good friends.

,,Seems like she want me to travel to Suna...'' Sakura looked at that letter again, and thought about Tsunade, how she used to train her, when Naruto left to look after Sasuke. She had trained pretty hard. Tsunade-sama had showed her the medical-jutsus, and how to keep the chakara stady, and she was also the one who experienced Sakura in that other form, that is called ''Akum''(devil).

,,Why does she want you to travel there?'' Mirai asked.

,,She wants me to help the Kazekages medic-nins. Looks like they are kind of hopeless...hmm..'' Sakura looked down again at that letter, and her thought drifted away the first time when she transformed into that monster infront of her Sensei:

FLASHBACK:

_,,Okay Sakura, i think you should take a brake.'' Tsunade came over to Sakura , who layed on the grund and was all exhuasted by the training, that Tsunade was giving her. Sakura covered her eyes with one of arm, and tried not to show Tsunade her eyes. _

_,,Dont come over here!'' Sakura shouted all aloud. Tsunade stopped when she heard it. ,, What's.. wrong Sakura?'' _

_,, Just dont come near me, or I will kill you'' And suddenly Sakura gave a scream out, like she was in great pain, she curled down to a ball, and sceam even louder! _

_''Sakura! Sakura! ..Sakura! Listen to me Sakura! What's wrong with you!'' Tsunade yelled every word, so Sakura could hear her. Sakura just kept getting away from Tsunades grip. She was holding her pretty hard, but Sakura got out of her grip, and ran instantly to the forest. She didnt know that behind her Tsunade was running after her._

_Sakura stopped by hiding behind a big oak tree, and screamed even more louder, because, something was growing out of her body. _

_Tsunade just came in time, and stopped, looked at Sakura who was curled again into a ball. Suddenly two big balck things came out of Sakuras back,they looked like two enourmos wings, and her skin was beginning to become black as the midnight, And her eyes were pitch black. She looked excactly like a devil''Akuma''._

_Sakura stood up and suddenly she was flying around Tsunade, she was trying to kill her, like Sakura said. Tsunade doged most of them, but most of them hitted her pretty bad, that she didnt have time to heal herself, because, everytime when she tried to heal herself, Sakura came and attacked her. _

_Tsunade knew that, that wasent Sakura, her apprentince. It a Kyuubi! So she began to make hand signs, a seal sign. Sakura took her neck, and smashed her to a tree. Tsunade had her arms free, so she finished up her seal, putted it on her face. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura touched her right eye, where her seal was. It was cherry blossom. She touched it all the time when she thought of her sensei.

,,Oi! Sakura-sama! Oi!'' Mirai waved infront of her face, so she woke up from her memorie.

''Whats wrong?'' Sakura blinked fwe times.

,,I asked you if you are going there?'' she crossed her arms, she hated when Sakura dozed of to some memories. And hmp'ed her mouth...

,,I think i should go...'' she looked again at the letter,, I am boored by the stack of paper...'' she acutally happy to go, and dont do some paperwok, thats the only thing she does, when the hospital isnt busy or there is nothing to do, she has to do the paperwork...

,,Yes Sakura-sama!'' she said and straighted her back up, like she was giving me salut! Sakura leaned back on her white chair, as the snow in the country.

Mirai was just getting out of the office, before Sakura had to sauy something,,Wait Mirai!'' Sakura stood up and walked over to the windov, where she could se the three people who she trained!

,,Yes Sakura-sama?'' she asked confused, as wondering what Sakura wanted?

,, Lets take the three of them with us. She pointed out with her finger, at the three kids that were standing outside and were discussing/arguing. Mostly the two boys were arguing.

,,Are you sure about that?'' Mirai asked her with a confused look.

,,I know when they are ready.'' she looked at Mirai with a smile, it wasent that often Sakura smiled, and that stunned Mirai.

,,Yes Sakura-sama ! I'll inform them!'' She took off and left Sakura alone with her thoughts and memories, Then see you there Tsunade-sama, she thought by looking out the windove, and sanding a message back to her, that she will see her there!

IN KONOHA

Tsunade was waiting eargerly, on an answer back from her apprentince Sakura. She has missed her for 6 years, they write each other sometimes, because they are both busy womens, and dont have time to write that much. And how she wished for Skaura to come to suna, so she can finally meet her, over the years, and hear how her grabfather is, and how she changed. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the most loudest boy there is in Konoha.

,,TSUNADE-BAAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN! WE ARE BACK FROM THE MISSIOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!'' naruto yelled, and he was standing right in front of her, and yelling in her ears.

,,SHUT UP NARUTO! YOULL MAKE ME DEAFF ONE DAY!'' she screamed back at him. But that didnt scare him, he just stood there proud as he was, and his other teammates came into the room. Kakshi, in the other hand came throug the open windove, and sai,,yo!'' as usally.

Sai came inside and had that smile on him, the ''fake smile''. Sasuke, was back from Orochimaru, and was cured by that bite he gave him.

Sasuke was found by Naruto after two years, and that time, when sakura left the village. Sakura left the village when she was 12, after Tsunade gave her the seal. Sakura didnt want to stay there any longer, because she was too affraid to hurt Tsunade-sama, that she then left her village.

When Naruto and the other heard, that Sakura was gone, they were all broken down. Especially Sasuke. He missed that much, that it killed him to stay away from her. He realised it after few years, he was gone from her, and the way he left her, was to cruel. He gave her a smack on the back and let her sleep on a bench, and he left. He never forgave himself for that!

They all never forgave themself, what they did. Naruto and Sai, left her in the village, with out saying where they were going, only a letter the gave her, that said:

_Sakura, we cannot take the chance and take you with us, because it's too dangerouse for you. _

_Naruto_

Naruto and Sai, thought the same thing, that they never should have left like that. They were all regretting what they did.

,,Hey dobe, everyone in town can hear you, you are kind of to loud..hmp..'' Sasuke crossed his hands and looked at Naruto with a slite smile.

,,Yeah! So what! So Tsunade, have a new mission for us!'' Naruto came to Tsunades place, and looked at her. He only wants to get missions, so he doesnt think about Sakura... Tsunade thought. Tsunade never told them where Sakura left. And Sakura never told her where she was, only a letter was send to her few days later, after sakura left.

_Sorry Tsunade-sama!_

_I didnt want to hurt you more, so i left. _

_Dont go look after me, dont tell anyone_

_where i am. And dont tell anyone about _

_my monster. _

_Sakura_

_Ps. Im in Yukigakure. Im fine, i found some of my family there. Please dont tell anyone, especially team 7._

Tsunade never told them where she was, she had to lie. She told them Sakura vanished one day, asa missing nin. And they have searched for her, and that she got a letter, it stood she okay, dont worry. Some of it was the true. Sakura did vanish one day, and she did get letter. So it was not a complet lie... but she was still feeling guilty, not telling them. But Sakura never wanted them around her, when Sai and Naruto left and even Sasuke...

,, I dont know Naruto, dont you want to take a brake...?'' Tsunade tried to let it go a bit. But he was to energetic, to take a brake... Sasuke and Sai, also wanted missions after missions, they were feeling the same way as Naruto did.

,,Oh! Come! On! Tsunade-baasan! You have to have one for us! He begged her and got on the floor, and making the puppy eyes , that she never could resist.

,,Nar..Naruto.. dont do that... dont...'' and suddenly a white bird sat on the windov. And had a letter to the Hokage of Konoha, and it was from Yukigakure. She hurried and took the letter, and read:

_To Hokage_

_See you there , then! _

_Yukikage_

Tsunades face, was so shining of happiness. She couldnt wait to see her apprentince, and talk to her!

,,Whats wrong, Tsunade-baasan?'' Naruto looked at her confused.

Tsunade turned around to Narutos face and holded his face inher hands,,Pack team 7! We are going to Suna!'' she let Naruto go, who was still confused, about Tsunade.

,,Shizune! Shizune! Get Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru Now!'' Tsunade called after Shizune.

Tsunade was still having the happy grin, she hurried and finsihed her paperwork. Naruto and the others went home to get ready.

**Tell me if you liked this chapter! **

**Because i dont know if i should continue, i would like to continue it, because its getting better. And you will get to know who those three kids, were Sakura was talking about! **


	3. Chapter 3 Suna and Accident

~*~Suna and accident~*~

Chapter 3

Sakura, Mirai and Sakuras Team were heading to Suna. They knew that the trip was going to be long, and hard, becasue it ws really cold in The country of Sonw. They have prepared everthing they needed! They all knew that it would be really hot in Suna. Sakura didnt take so much with her, clothes, because they would buy some in Suna. They all dont know what to take with them, when they are in Suna, so they all decided to take few clothes with them and buy some over there.

**(if you want to see the outfit of Sakura, go on my profile and see it! ) **

Sakura was never old in their country. Because she got used to it. Everybody in the country are used to be in that cold land, filled with snow everyday. **(so if you were wonderng why Sakura had so little clothes on the pic' its because they got used to the weather)** Even her team, two boy and one girl. The boys name is Sho Kukai, He has red/purple hair and has yellow eyes. The other boys name is Kuro Yumishito, His name means black, he has black hair, black clothes and red eyes. The girl on the team, is really fiesty, her name is Toshiko Sakamoto, She has short blond spiky hair, really clever girl, also her names mean clever child. **(See the team photo i found on deviantart, on my profile). **Sakura got her team when she was 16. They were only 12. Sakura got them at a young age, because she was really a talented and strong and she was suited to be a sensei and got her own team then. So her Granfather gave her that. She loved her granfather deeply. She never ment to hurt him... she never ment it...

FLASHBACK: Sakuras POV

_,,Sa..Sa..Sakura...'' Granfather was trying to get his breath. I could see blood all over him. His hands, his legs, his face, everywhere!_

_I came back from to myself. And thats where i saw him, covered in his own blood. I looked at my hands and saw that they also were covered with blood! Granfather suddenly fell on the ground, on his back. I didnt want to get down to him, i was to affraid what i might do to him more. I just stood there and slowly took one step back, until he raised his hand, like he was trying to forgive me. _

_,,.Ra...'' granfather said slowly speaking every word clear and slow.,, come to me.'' he had his hand stil up in the air, and wanted to touch me, but i couldnt let myself go to him, it was to dangerrous. I just knew it! I knew that i shouldnt had come here. Everywhere i go, things like, the one i care and love get either hurt or die. I hate this ! I dont want to live like this anymore! Why do you have to do this to me! Get out of me DEMON! I curled down to a ball, and put my hands on each of my ears and tried to go away from this cruel world! _

_,,NO! NO! NO I CANT!'' i yelled every word clear and loud.,,I'LL HURT YOU! YOU'LL DIE!''_

_,,No.. No i want... Please... Please come to me...'' he still had his hand reached out ot me. I had so much guilt inside me, that somehow managed to go over to him. I slowly got up to my feet, and walked one step at a time, only to reach his hand._

_When i took his hand, i got down on my knees, and looked at his face, and all his body. How could i do something like this! I hurted my only granfather that i love so much, and who is my only family left! I hate it! I hate it ! HATE IT! _

_,,Dont cry... my cherry blossom...'' He called me by a nickname that he gave me. He was the one, who gave me the name, Sakura, when i was born. _

_,,But..But..I...Did..This...'' i sobbed and tried to say something.,,Please dont die granp! Please dont!'' I creid even harder, my tears judt didnt want to stop. _

_,,You have..to..'' he still tried to say something, but sometimes i could see on him, that he was in great pain, because he lost an amound of blood. I began then to heal. But Granp refused it! He took my hand away from him, because he didnt want me to do it! ,, ...stop crying...'' he managed to say it again.,, When i die i want... i want you to.. to go to the office... find.. find..find a paper on my desk..''_

_,,Wait, dont say that, you are not gonna die! Let me just... just heal you!'' I tried again to heal him, but he refused again. _

_,,Sakura..Listen what i said...'' his breath became to be lower. ,,Go there...Go to the office...Take the...Paper...'' and then he put his hand on my chin and said,, Dont blame yourself... Never ever...You are...What you are.'' his breath became lower and lower,,You will.. always... always...and always be m cherry blossom...'' Suddenly his eyes began to close, before they close he said his last words,,I..Love you...'' and they closed down..._

_Here i was, holding still my Granfathers hand in my hands, and crying. The cries became to anger, sorrow, madness, and suddenly i broke down. I screamed so much that Mirai, suddenly appeared behind me, haveing her hand on my shoulder...Mirai came down on her knees and embraced me with full force, without me letting go of the hand. _

_I killed killed my Granfather! With the demon inside me, she came ióut transformed to a devil and killed him, by staking him down with my long nails! Never ever gonna forgive myself. Im sorry Granfather! I cant promise you that i shouldnt blame myself...Im sorry..._

END OF FLASHBACK: normal POV

Sakura could feel the wind on her face, and remembering that memory. She could se that her team were arguing about something, mostly the guys again... She smiled at that a little... and Mirai could see that Sakura was smiling, but not that fake smile she had on her, since the death of her granfather. Mirai could also remember what happened that night, she didnt like to remember it... Mirai knew about Sauras demon, and also her tem knew about it. Only them and Tsunade.

Suddenly they could feel th heat on their body, and they knew that they were in the Sand country not the snow and cold country.

,,Sakura-sama we are ariving soon to Suna in few hours.'' Mirai looked at Sakura, and she nodded bac to her. They hurried faster to come to Suna, so they dont have to stay outside in the forest and take a break. Sakura didnt like that.

IN SUNA

,,Gaara the Konoha people arrived now!'' Temari came inside the Kazekages office, who was doing some paperwork, which he hated so much, he just wanted to go to a mission, so Kankuro could do the paperwork for him. Gaara like to use his big brother, because he was so easy to trick, and he falls for it all the time.

,,They can come inside.'' Gaara didnt take his eyes away from the paper, when he said that. Temari went to get them, and that Gaara was thinking to himself,

I wonder whi she ment that was her best mdic-nin and apprintence, she must be pretty good, when she had tarining from the Hokage herself.

**Yeah you would like to se what babe we would see.** Shukaku spoke to Gaara, Gaar alwas got mad when he talked to him, but lately he didnt say anything to him for the past few years.

Just shut up! And what are you even doing in my head now!

**I wanted to see who the babe was, i hope shes hot!**

I said SHUT UP! that has nothing to do with that! I only need a good medic-nin, to train my stupid medic-nins! And thats it!

**Yeah, riiiiight.** Shukaku was really annoying Gaara alot. But suddenly the door opened, and Temari came inside with some people.

,,Welcome to Suna!'' Gaara stood up and went to give the hokage the hand, and followed on wtih, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, and then he saw Naruto who immediatelly jumped on Gaara, and giving him a thight hug!

,,IT'S SOOOO NICE TO SEE YOU GAARA! AND YOU ARE EVEN THE KAZEKAGE NOW!'' Naruto shouted he was all happy for him.

,,Yes i am Naruto, good that you could figure that out.'' Gaara said in ironic way. But suddenly his eyes went to the Uchiha guy. He was the one, who he fighted in the chuunin exam.

,,It is really nice to see you Kazekage.''Tsunade smiled at him and giving him the hand again.,, Its is also nice to have some help from Konoha.''Gaara could remember, that Naruto, also had a other teammate, which didnt come, he didnt remember who it was, but he remembers that she had such beautifull hair, pink hair.

WAIT! Did i just say that her hair was beautifull? Gaara thought... Gaara never even thought or said that something was beautifull. And that shocked him!

,,So Hokage, which on of them is your best medic-nin and your apprintence? I know that you rote that it was a she. So is it miss Hyuuga-san?'' he turned to look at the Hyuuga girl. But Tsnade nodded.

,,im sorry Kazekage. She isnt the one. The one i was writing you, was a girl from long time ago, and who is from the Country of Snow!'' Tsunade gave him a smile. Shizune was so happy to see her master, being this happy, she hasnt been like that since Sakuras leaving. So she gave a smile out too.

,,The Country of Snow?'' Gaara looked confused.

,,Tsunade-baasan you had a apprintence from the country of Snow?'' Naruto looked shocked and also the others were surprised about it.

,,Yes i had, and i still see her as my apprintence, and friend, and daughter. She should be coming soon'' Tsunade kept smilling to them all,,Oh! And also, That girl is also the Yukikage, in Yukigakure!'' They all turned to face Tsunade onc again.

**Soooo... she's from the cold land! **Shukaku said in Gaara's head.

**Sorry that i put it now, but thats because i was so busy with work. **

**I still hope you enjoy it! **

**Because it will get really tense in next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 THEM and The Sight

~*~THEM and the sight~*~

Chapter 4

,,So Sakura-sensei, is there someone who you know in Suna'' Toshiko asked, when we stopped infront of the gate. In that mean time she needed to give the guards their mission tag. And they got inside the gates of Suna.

,,I know the Kazekage, he was a chunnin once, and he was fighting one of my ex-teammates. It didnt end well, because the Kazekage has a kyuubi inside him. '' Sakura remembered the time they fought in Konoha, and Sakura couldnt reveal her powers, she had to hide her monster, to not kill anyone.

,,He has a Kyuubi?'' Sho yelled and looked surprised. So did the others.

,,As far i know he has a one tailed kyuubi, but i dont know if hes out of him? Or still is inside hime?'' Sakura was wondering, wonder what he looks like?

**Pretty bad ass! I hope he looks hot, or else we are going back! **Sakuras demon thought in Sakuras head.

So you are back in my head... Sakura hmp'ed in the end. It was so her demon, to think like that.

**Hell YEAH! I'm only hear to see how the Kazekage changed , i was in your head since you were born. And he didnt look that bad in the chunnin exam!**

Just stay away from my head!

They all made it to the kazekages tower, they saw a young kunoichi with four blond pigtails and a big fan on her back. Sakura had her cape on and her kage hat**(I dont know what it is called?)** The others had only their cape on and their hoods on. Sakura could see under her hat, that the young kunoichi was Temari, The Kazekages older sister.

,,It is nice to have you all here, and help out our village! We are really gratefull!'' Temari bowed down to them, and gave the hand to Sakura . Temari didnt see who the Yukikage was. Actually no one knows, who she is, only the Hokage.

,,And we are glad to be a help here in Suna.'' Sakura bowed a little and said. The others took their hoods of, and Temari could see that all one of them were really beautiful. Sakura didnt take it of yet.

,,Yes so, follow me, so i will get You to the Kazekages offic. And the Konoha people just arrived in some hours, so they all have settled in their rooms, and i will ofcourse show you, your rooms later, but before that, they are all waitng for you!''

,,Who do you mean?'' Sakura looked confused. She knew that two og the were the kages but who are ''all''?

,,Oh i did say that the konoha people came, so there is about 7 people from Konoha, they dont send people out anywhere, they have to enough people to travel around Suna and Konoha, because Those two countries are harrasent by The Akatsukis, they are killing anyone who is alone, so they came more than ii thought.'' Temari explained. Sakura remembers the Akatsukis, they are working with that Snake, who Killed her family, by ptotecting the Uchiha family. She got chills just by remembering by that. She shook her head and tried to close that memory away.

,,7 PEOPLE!'' Sho yelled out.

,,Sho, keep it down alittle, we also arent that little!'' Sakura comanded one of her team to shut i. It was rude to shout at people.,, Im sorry about that, Temari. He is like that, a loudy person.'' Sakura rolled her eyes. He remembered alot of one of her ex-teammate.

Suddenly they were standing infront of a big big door, and there was coming noise inside the room. Teamri went first inside, and said,,They are here.''

Inside the room, was like she recognised some of the voices. They were really fimiliar.,,Yes, please let them inside, dont let them wait!'' a male voice said, that must be Gaara's voice. Temari came back and shoved them inside.

Inside they all were wondering who the Yukikage was. Gaara he was getting more and more anxious, to see her. Naruto and the others could see that there was coming five people inside, leading With the Yukikage.

Tsunade was still having that big smile on her face. The Snow country people stopped infront of the Kazekage and boved down and giving him the hand.

,,It is nice to have the Yukikage and your friends here, we are really gratefull.'' Gaara said, and gave his hand to her. Who is she? Gaara thought.

,,Ofcourse we are happy to help out!'' Sakura said back. And samiled at him. Gaara could only see her smile under the kage hat.

**She has a sexy voice!** Shukaku thought to Gaaara.

Shut up! Gaara tried to shut him again.

**I may say, the Kazekage looks damn hot! WoooHOOOO! **Sakuras demon came with a comment.

Stay away from him! It has nothing to do how hot he looks, this is bussiness! Sakura argued with her demon!

**So you SAY he is HOT! **She spit back. Sakura ignored her this time, and went back to the real world.

,,Who is she?'' ,,I dont know?'' ,,Her voice sound familiar?'' There was coming voices from the other side, where Sakura was standing. She cold hear the voices and turned around without taking the hat off still. And she was shocked when she saw THEM!

,,What...What... WHY!'' Sakura shouted the last word out! She couldnt believe what she saw! She saw the three persons she never wanted to see. And if she even saw them she could kill them, especially HIM! But sakura treid to calm herself down, so the demon wouldnt got out of her.

Tsunade moved quickly over to her, and gave her a huge hug, and the anger vanished from her. Sakura gave the anger up and hugged her sensei, she was so happy to see her.

,,Tsunade-sama...'' she tried to say her name, but Tsunade kept on hugging her tighter and tighter. Shizune came to stop choking her that tight. ,,Tsunade-sama, You will choke her to death!'' Shizune said, and trying to get her of Sakura.

Tsunade got away from her, sakura could see that she crying!,, Please dont! Dont cry! Did i do something?'' Sakura looked confused, she didnt know if she was mad, sad or happy.

,,Im just happy to see you! I Am!'' Tsunade quickly gave her a hug again. Sakura looked over Tsuandes shoulder and saw THEM again. So Sakura slowly shooked Tsunade off, And she was starring with anger in her eyes, but they couldnt see how she looked at them.

,,Im really sorry...I... They had to know that you still are alive, and know the truth!'' Tsunade was feeling guilty what she did to Sakura!

,,Oi! Tsunade-baasan! Who is that chick!'' Naruto was trying still to figure who the Yukikage was!

,,An what do you mean by the truth? Which truth?'' Sasuke was asking, also cinfused.

,,Pease Yukikage, could we se who you are, Im sorry that i never knew that they switched to a new Yukikage in the Snow Country?'' Gaara was apoligizing.

Sakura sighed and took her cape of, people could see that the Yukikage didnt have that much clothes on, when they were from a cold land. Sakura also had a big ax on her bag, that she always had with her. Her ax was her weapon and no one could ever touch it! She bowed her head down and slowly took her hat of!

They all suddenly had theire mouth open, when they looked at her!

,,Sa...Sa...SAKURA!'' Naruto yelled her name out, he was in shock, Naruto always thought that Sakura was dead in a long time.

**She is pretty hot! And thats good! **Shukaku said inside, and Gaara had his mouth open, when he saw her. He thought that she still looked beautiful as she did in the chunnin exams.

WAIT! I said again she was beautiful! Whats happening to me? I have never thought about anyone who was beautiful! Gaara thought, he hurried and closed her mouth, so he wouldnt look like an idiot, like That Uchiha kid, who still had his mouth open!

Ofcourse they are all looking, i look pretty hot. Sakura thought.,,You dont have to yell you idiot, im standing right here!'' Sakura rolled her eyes.

,,Sakura...'' Sakura heard her name be said, by someone, she realised it quick who it was, Sasuke.

Sakura turned over to Tsunade, she met her eyes and looked at her directly!,,you never said that, the would come!'' Sakura spit every word out.

,,Im sorry Sakura...But if i said that they would come, you would never show up!'' Tsunade was begging for her fogiveness. Sakura could never be angry at her.

,,Ofcourse i wouldnt..'' Sakura said in a low voice. ,,See, thats what i ment!'' Tsunade said.

,,Fine! But Im not here, to start some apology, or an apology from here, i only want to do the job and thats it!'' Sakura said and pointed at Tsunade. She then turned to Gaara, and bowed down,,Im sorry you had to witness this, I truly am! '' She bowed more times, But Gaara stood up and and tried to stop her bow to him. Gaara hated to be bowed. ,,Please, please dont bow.'' he took her shoulders and got her up to stand infront of him and look into his eyes! And suddenly when they looked at each other, there was something, they were looking at each other like they were melting inside. Sakura was feeling something like, joy, happiness, like she found something that was missing inside her! Gaara his feelings were like somene opened him up, and everything he wanted to do was, to forget everything that was around him and take her in his arms, and never ever let her go! Suddenly there ws a cough from someone, and they twiched away from ach other, Sakura began to get all read around her face.,,echm... im...sorry...'' Sakura looked down feeling embarrest. ,,No...no..thats me who has to apologize!'' Gaara was doing the same, looking down.

,,Oh! Where are my rudeness this is the people i have taking with me. This lady over here, is my loyal worker and loyal friend, Mirai.'' Sakura pointed at her. Mirai got over to the kazekage and gave him her hand to shook it.,,Over here we have these three, this young lady is Toshiko, this guy here is Kuro, and this last one is Sho! They are here with me, to this a-ranked missin, I, as their Sensei, wanted to be with them on a mission this time, i dont actually get to do that alot, because of the stack op paper-work i always have to do.'' Sakura smiled at the Kazekage.

,,So they are you team!'' Tsunade said surprised.,,You are really young to have a team Sakura.''

,,I got them in a even younger age.'' Sakura smilled at Tsunade. Never looking at her ex-teammate.

,,So i know something about the mission, but could i get more information about it?''Sakura looked back at Gaara smiling.

Gaara just smiled back at her and said,,Sure, we can do that!''

**Here is the next chapter, and i hope you enjoyed it! **

**Im gonna write the next one as fast i can! **

**But i hope that i can make one for tomorrow.**

**Because im gonna be really busy tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 5 The Talk

~*~The Talk~*~

Chapter 5

Sakura POV

,,I dont know what the Hokage told you about the mission?'' Gaara looked at me and asked.

,,She wrote me in a letter that You, kazekage-san...'' He suddenly interupted me..

,,Gaara. Just Gaara!'' He said to me. He wanted me to call him Gaara. I never call anyone for their first name, if i dont know them very well. But somehow it felt like i wanted to call him Gaara...kun... but no. I should probebly only start calling him Gaara-san.

,,ehhh.. Yeah.. then Gaara-san´'' i looked down, kind of embarresing... ,,Yeah, going on... She wrote me only, that I should help you, Gaara-san...and your village people, some medical help. SO thats why im here!'' I smilled and looked at Gaara, and tilted my head to the right side.

,,fine, i think that you did get everything i wanted you to do! Here in Suna we do have some problems with our medical-nins. They do not have that much acperience in , so i wanted some help, from you and your friends, to teach the medic-nins more about healing and other stuff...'' Then suddenly Temari interupted him, looked like he didnt like that, so i gave a little chuckle after she said it,, And also us!''She pointed out.

,,What about you?'' i still had my eyes on gaara, i just couldnt get them away from him, i just wanted to look at them all the time, and never leave this place and moment.

,,Yes, we also need some training in it!'' he began to talk again, also kept looking in my eyes. Our eyes were glued together, we never turned our eyes away!

,,When you say we...'' I tried to end my sentence, but he said something. ,,I mean me,myself, Temari and my older brother Kankuro.'' he smiled at me, and looked like he wanted that badly.

Thats gonna be interesting, i thought. ,,Fine as you wish Gaara-san'' I gave a little smile, to show that i would be glad to do so.

,,Then thats settled''He only had his eyes on me, never turning arounf, and i just kept looking at him. Something about him was so fragile...i dont know, thats the word for him. Even though he is strong as a rock. A little chuckle came out of me, just by thinking. ,,Then, now, Temari will show you all, your rooms.'' we nodded and got out of the office, and I felt his eyes on my back, but i kept going as nothing was there.

Me, Mirai and my team were heading toward a house, the guys from Konoha followed with us and Temari in the lead showing the way.,,So this is the house i want you four to stay in, Sakura-chan you will be staying at our house, together with me, Kankuro and ofcourse my brother Gaara, oh and the Hokage is also in our house, until she travels back to Konoha.''She was looking at Tsunade and smiling at her. I didnt understand ''travel'' is she going to travel already back! I looked at Tsunade-sama, but she looked down. Isnt she going to stay and help too?

,,So if you would follow me, Sakura-chan, then i would show you your room in our house.'' Temari was poniting on the left side of hers. I turned around and there stood an enourmous house! But ofcourse MY house was bigger. I smirked a little.

I could feel Sho grabing my hand, and i was looking into his eyes,,whats wro...'' when i looked at them, THAT WAS THE PLEADING EYES! I hated when he did that, he always got his way, BUT NOT THIS TIME! ,,Dont give me those eyes! And i know what you want from me! You can forget it!" i shouted at him a little. ,,Pleeeeeeaaaaasseeeee~~ Sakura-Sensei! dont leave me here with Kuro! He scares me at night! You know that'' i rolled my eyes. Sho and Kuro have been enemies since they were 4! They hated each others guts! They always compieted who was better, who was stronger, who was faster, who was ect... ALWAYS! they really reminded me of me ex-teammates... just thinking of them made me sick... i hated them soo much!

I turned at Kuro, who was leaning casually on the wall, with crossed arms, and had that little evil smile! ,,Kuro! Just please be nice to Sho, you know hes affraid of darkness.'' Sakura chuckled, the others laughed.

,,I AM NOT!'' Sho complained!

,,Scardy cat, mph'' Kuro came to him and poked his cheek.

,,IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! IT WILL KILL YOU!'' Sho shouted so loud, that i think even the village heard it!

I turned my eyes to Toshiko,,Keep and eye on them'' i said, and she nodded. I could always trust Toshiko. Toshiko hates arguing, yelling, loud people, she is the quite person, who doesnt say so much, BUT she is really smart! Her names _''clever child/smart child''. _

Sakura then followed Temari to the house, she could still hear the guys argue. What team did i get myself into... sigh...

,,This is then our house!'' Temari stepped aside, so i could see more of it, it was pretty huge, when you look inside. Tsunade-sama suddenly vanished in thin air.

Temari said to me that i should follow her, so she could show me my room. We stopped by the end of the hall upstairs. The last door on the left was my room she pointed out. ,,Oh if you need something, my room is the first door on the right side, but it would be easier when Gaara is home, you can then just knock on his door, he is next door to you.''She smiled and shoved me where the bathroom was, where the towels were, and other stuff. Later when she finished of shoving me stuff, i was by myself, like i always was. Sigh...

I see, someone already brought my suitcases, and putted them on the bed! Thats nice, then i didnt have to drag them all the way up to my room. I opened the suitcase, and putted the stuff in the closeth, i took a quick bath until i heard something in my room. There was someone!

**GO GET HIM/HER! **my demon said!

Slowly, it oculd be Temari, and not a stranger.

**YEAH RIGHT! Im saying you that is not Temari, her chakra is different! This one has a stronger chakra! **She was right, Temaris chakra was much weaker then this one!

I took a towel and wrapped it around me, and got in my bed room as fast i could, and hold a kunai in my arm, and had it into the persons throught! Then i suddenly realised who the person was! SASUKE!

**What does the jerk want from us! **

,,Im so close to cut yor throught into small little pieces! So if you dont tll me why you are here, i will seriously kill you! Trust me on that!" I still had the kunai into his throught!

,,WAIT SAKURA!'' i turned around and saw NARUTO!

,,What are you doing here!'' I demanded a gog fucking answer from someone! I eyed them both! Still not letting go of the kunai.

,,Wait sakura!, we only wanted to speak with you, thats all! Nothing else! So please let Sasuke go!'' Naruto begged. I wasnt that mad at Naruto, but when i was so clos to one uchiha more, my blood carved for this blood to be killed!

,,Fine!'' i pountd and let him go. Then i realised that i still had a towel aound me, so i blushed a little. Becasue i also could see Sasuke eyeing me for down to up.

,,Nice body, Sakura!'' Sasuke pointed with his fingers down and up! I got mad, and hurried into the bathroom, to dress up into my silk dress pyjama.,,I really dont want to tlak to you two, now. Actually AT ALL!'' i yelled from the bathroom.

,,But Sakura, we only wanted to see how you were, and what you are up too. And how in the world did you became kage?'' Naruto seemed still shocked, since he found ut i was a yukikage. I dont blame him, he does react the right way, he should.

,,Its none of your damn bussines!'' I yelled from the bathroom still, until i came out of it, their jaws just dropped! ,,close it, before a flie gets in your mouth.'' the closed their mouthes.

,,But..But Sakura ! Please tell me! Why are you the Yukikage?'' Naruto still wanted answers.

Sasuke kept still wathching me, and i got anoyed at it! So i just pushed them out the vindow, and jst wanted to get rid of them! Sasuke suddenly stopped when they were by the vindow, he turned around so he was fac length to mine. I didnt like what he just did. It looked like he was going to eat me, like i was some kinf of a food, and he said,,YOu are changed , what happened?'' Sakura looked down and up at his face again, and said.

,,I kill people! For fun!'' i looked at him with evil eyes and a little smirk i had on my face, and then i pushed them outside and locked the vindow! I could see Sasuks face in front of me, when i said i killed people, his face dropped way down to hell! But i liked when i said that, it felt good, to say something that would drop the guys' mouths.

I stopped thinking about them and i began to only think about one person, Gaara! He came acros my mind every second, and i couldnt forget, the face, the angelic face, woth the kanji written for love, his red hair, little similliar to mine. His green eyes,like mine.**(i dunno if he does have green eyes, but lets imagine! ) **i slowly fell asleep, and i had a beautifull dream with gaara in it!

**Im so sorry that i was so late, but i did not have any net! And i ws SO PISSED OF! **

**But doesnt matter now... **

**I wrote some more then 1 story, when my net vanishes... So here they are! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! oh and before i forget! What do you think of the pictures i found on the net? Do you think they could fit them. I was not that sure if i should put some pic's. **

**But i think its more easy to just finf a picture and show it! Instead of describing every single detail. Not that i dont like it! But just ot would be a fun idea to just put the pictures... :) **

**PLEASE AGAIN REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Pancakes

~*~Pancakes~*~

Chapter 6

Sakura woke up by a larm downstairs. And suddenly it said 'BOOM'! Sakura jumped out off bed and ran outside the door, and downstairs. She ran so fast, that she didnt look where she was running. She bumped into someone tall. Sakura was falling on her butt, but suddenly a male hand took her wrist, and took her into his chest. Sakura looked up and saw two beautifull green eyes, who were starring at her deeply! She suddenly could feel that her cheeks were burning up, just by looking at him! Sakura hurried and got away from him quickly,,I..I...I'm ..Soo...Sorr..Sorry!'' Sakura bowed down many times and apologizing. Gaara took her chin, tried to make her look again at him, and she got red as a tomato again! So she vanished into the kitchen. When Sakura took off, Gaara stood their and had a smile on his face, and laughing a little, only because it amused him, seeing Sakura get that red, only by looking at him. So he slowly walked to the kitchen, and had the smile on his face.

Suddenly he heard Sakura shout!

,,TEMARI! YOU BURNED THE FOOD! AND THE KITCHEN!''

Gaara came in the kitchen and his smile vanished, when he could smell the burned food from Temari... sigh...

,,Temari you did it again.'' and sighed ,,We are never gonna have something that is not burned, to eat!'' Gaara pointed out and crossed his hands.

From the stairs down, they heard the loud Kankuro coming down the stairs, and was mad!

,,Who the hell shouted right now! I was fucking sleeping!'' Kankuro yelled to everyone. And he saw one girl that had pink hair. He walked over to her and took her hand and said,,Who is this beautifull lady here?'' Kankuro kissed Sakuras hand, she took her back into her chest and tried to wash her hand off. Gaara chuckled, just watching sakura wash her hand.

,,Kankuro, this is Sakura Haruno, the Yukikage from Yukigakure. She is here to help us and our medic-nins.'' Gaara told him.

,,Ooooohhh!'' kankuro made his mouth like an 'o'! ,,So your a flower!'' He again took her hand, and came closer to her face. Sakura slowly backed off! She couldnt back off that much, because she felt the wall.

Then suddenly two masculine hands, took Kankuros head, and shoved him away from Sakura. He stood infront of Sakura and said,,You touch her! Your DEAD!'' Gaara gave him, his famouse evil look. Kankuro came on his feets, and took some steps, just to stand infront of his little brothers face and say,,So you found the 'L''' he smirked at him. Sakura didnt understand what he ment by 'L'? Temari knew it, but she was already back to make some more food. Sakura Saw that she hurried and had her hand on her shoulders and asked,,temari, let me do it! You go, take a shower and make your self pretty! Okay?'' sakura begged her, just not to eat Teamris food.

,,I'll go and try sleeping some more!'' Kankuro said, and gave a blink to Sakura's side. She was just about to puuke! Kankuro vanished off and then Sakura and gaara were alone!

Poor Gaara, who had to eat that burned food, every time! Sakura thought.

**So you DO like him! **sakuras demon thought!

In the mean time Gaara sat down by the kitchen table, and his eyes were glued onto Sakura. He fascinated the way Sakura moved. And he couldnt wait to eat her food.

I DIDNT SAY THAT! And stay away from my head! Sakura argued wuth the demon.

**Oh Come ON! you blush when you see him, you sturtter when your see him, your fall when you see HIM! That is L.O.V.E! **Her demon knew her better then Sakura knew herself. She has been inside her since she was born!

I dont want to argue with you so im done with you! She just wanted to stop arguing with the demon.

**Girl! Look at him! Look at HIM! He is sooooo watching you! Oh and I forgot to tell you! You are still wearing your silk dress pyjama. **The demon pointed out! AND IT WAS RIGHT! Sakura had her pyjama on, and it went up over the knees. She felt again alittle embarresed, and that Gaara was looking at her, made her more embarresed!

Sakura argued for while, and suddenly gaara broke her diskussion off, when he asked,,So...''he began,,What kind of tattoo do you have on your..right side leg?''Sakura turned around and saw that tattoo she had.,,Oh! If you read it like this, you know then!. Sakura turned her leg and Gaara saw, that it was a kanji sign, for LOVE?

She has the same tattoo as me? Why? Gaara thought!

,,Lo..ve?'' Gaara sounded like a quistion!

,,The same as yours, you have on your forehead!'' Sakura came close to him and touched his forehead, and touched the kanji sign.

And she smiled at it. She was kind of happy, to see that there was someone who had the same kanji as her. Just not on the same place. But it didnt matter to her. She could see that gaara became red a little. She turned around and took the plate, where she made pancakes to him. And putted on the table. Gaara looked at it, and then at Sakura,,Whats this?'' he looked confused?

,,what do you mean whats this! You have never tasted pancakes!'' Sakura was shocked, everyone should taste pancakes when they were little kids!

,,Pancakes?'' Gaara was still confused, what he was looking at?

Can I eat this? Gaara thought! It does look dilescous!

Gaara took a bite, and he felt the sweet taste in them, and ate more and more, until there was nothing o the plate and he asked for more!

Sakura cracked when he asked for more, she found it hilarouse!

,,What?'' gaara didnt understand why she was laughing.

,,You looked so sweet when you asked for more!''She kept on laughing! ,,and ofcourse I will give you more!'' she took his plate and gave him more. She enjoyed looking at him, when he ate her food.

I have never eaten something this good as Sakuras food! I could get used to this! She is beautifull, talented, and she is propebly also strong, and she can make food! Gaara thought. They sat there in silence, Gaara eating and Sakura watching him eat! When he was done he asked her,,Are you ready to get to work, or do you need to change into something else?'' he smirked at her, she blushed and hurried up in her room to wear something medical.

**Sorry it was short. But hoped you liked it!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Lunch and Family

~*~Lunch and Family~*~

Chapter 7

Gaara's POV

I was sitting on a chair and thinking back, this morning after breakfast, when I told sakura, that the Hokage went back to Konoha, because she was needed their. Sakura didnt took it wery well... I didnt like when she looked sad, I just wanted to take her in my arm and hold her forever... Whats going on with! I never think like that!

**I would like if I did it!** Shukaku was serously a pain in the butt! So I just ignored him...

,,Gaara—Gaara-?'' I heard Sakura Call me and waved her little hand infront of my face, I shook my head and looked at her,,Yes?''

,,Didnt you hear me?'' Sakura frowned her eyebrowns. I really did listen to her, because stupid shukaku was anoying me!

**HEY! Its not my foult! **

,,Im sorry, im really sorry. What did you say.'' I really ment it. I hated ignoring her, I dont want to ignore her, I want to cherrish every moment with her..

,,.!'' Sakura said, every word clear, so I didnt miss every word. I smiled at her, and said,,then follow me.'' and we left the hostpital, where I showerd sakura her office this morning, and presented her to the class. I would love to see sakura teach those stupid medic-nins. They really are pathetic.. I sighed...

,,so where are you taking me Gaara-kun?'' I was surpised!

Surprised that she said my name like that?,,OH! Is it okay that I call you Gaara...kun?'' She stopped infront of me and had her face really close to mine. Those greeen eyes were so piecefull and beautiful, I couldnt get enough of them.

,,That is fine with me. I like it more then the other one.'' I smiled and she got red again. The red suited her so...cute. Cute? CUTE? Now I even say Cute? Im really loosing it! She hurried and stood then beside me. And we walked again, and I couldnt stop smiling.

,,soo... like I said.. 'cough' ... where are you taking me?'' She looked down, still red I asumed. Walked down into the town, and pointed out to a restaurant sign. She looked and,,We are going to a restaurant?'' she looked surprised.

,,yes. I wanted to take you out on lunch. I wanted to buy you lunch, because you saved me from the food from Temari...'' just remembering her food is a dangerous one!

,,You dont have to do that! It was nothing, I just like to cook, and also, not eating Temaris food.'' Sakura chuckled. Her chuckle was really sweet. NOW SWEET! I AM LOOSING IT!

,,Come on.'' I smiled at her, and showed her the way. The waitress looked at me, like she was afraid.

,,Hello welcome to Sand restaurant. The best restaurant in Suna. Would you like a table where there is no crowded people, Kazekage?'' She asked me.

,,That would be fine with me.'' I smiled at Sakura and wanted to know if that was fine with her.

She smiled also and said,,That would be lovly.'' The waitress showed them a place by the windov, She sat across me, and so we could see each other more. Now when I remember, I did notice her clothes. They were really like a medical clothes. She had a white west, with a medical sign, a cross, white skirt, and red shirt under the west, the west was open fully and her shirt was open a little, so you could... NO GAARA! you turning into shukaku!

**She really has some good tits! **Shukaku said.

SHUT UP! he silenced him. He wiatress came back with the menu cards.

,,Here you go! Do you want something to drink?'' She took her little blok out off her pocket and was waiting.

,,Water, please.''Sakura smiled at her and looked at me.

,,Make that two, please.'' I didnt look at the waitress, just looking at Sakura. The waitress was gone, for our drinks. And we were alone.

,,Soooo~~~ what is good? Hmmm...''She said to herself. ,,do you have something in mind Gaara-kun'' she looked at me.

,,hmm... I would take the lasagne, its pretty good here.''

,,Then I'll try that!'' and sat the menu-card on the table and was ready to order. The waitress came in good time with our glasses.

,,So are you ready to order some food?'' she asked

,,We'll have to lasagne, please.'' I leaded.

,,It will be ready in few minutes!'' She turned around and left with our orders and we were alone again.

,,So when did you become Kazekage, Gaara-kun?'' she was curous, I could see.

,,in a young age, when came back from the chunnin exams, you remember?'' I just asked her if she could remember it. Because I could remember her clearly.

,,Oh, yes, I remeber!'' she sounded surprised! ,,That really is a young age!'' she didnt sound that surprised, why not?

,,Not surprised?'' I wanted to know why not?

,,Oh...'' she took a sip from her glass and continued,,..because you were really strong at that time, and no doubting that your are more stronger now'' she smiled at me,, You did beat the shit out of that Uchiha!'' weird she didnt call Uchiha by his first name, she used to do that in the Chunnin exam, hearing her chear for him, by his first name. Weird?

She really is something...hmm... I have to get to know somehting more about her!

,,When did you become a Yukikage? Isnt it a law, that you should be at least be born in the country, so you can be accepted to be the Kage?'' I asked. I have to know!

,,Silly'' she teased me,,I am born in Yukigakure!''

**She's born their! **Shukaku sounded surprised, I am to surprised!

,,Your Born their? What were you doing then in Konoha?'' She looked at her glass down. Looked like I founf something she didnt like to talk about... I'll wait.

,,okay, forget it! Tell me then..'' She suddenly cut me off.

,,because we had to protect the Uchiha clan!'' still looking at the glass!

**What? Tha Uchiha had something to do with it? **

Shut it Shukaku! I want to know why!

**I know man! I want the same! **I ignorred at him. And saw that sakura was horrofied! And she began to shake... What has happened?

,,you dont have to tell if you dont want...'' but I wanted to know, and I couldnt push her. She looked really scared!

,,You are lucky to have a sister and a brother, Gaara-kun.'' Still looking down and shaking...

,,I dont know what I should do without them...'' I began looking at my glass also. Thinking how hard I made it for them, to live with me... but they still stood by my side, since then...

,,you are really lucky...'' she said again and smiled this time. There must be something about her family!,,If I had a family I would cherrish every moment with them I had...'' and the smile vanished in a minute.

'had a family' she said? She had a family? Where is her family now?

,,Isnt your family with you in Yukigakure?'' I wanted her to open up to me.

,,mmm..my family...hmmm..'' she let go of the glass and looked now up at the seeling, crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair.,,They are actually...not around...anymore...'' her face was hard as a stone and looked at me, with cold eyes...

,,You mean...'' she broke me off again.

,,...dead!'' she had her cold eyes on me still. And then her face fell into piece again.

,,What has it to do with the Uchiha clan?'' I was still curiouse, why she called Sasuke, Uchiha?

,,fine ill tell you, now when you know about my dead family, I ca tell you more...''she straightned her back, to sit firmly, and her eyes came on me again. ,,My Family was deported to konoha, to protect the Uchiha clan, because Orochimaru and the Akatsukis were after The Uchihahas powers. And to get that, they have to kill them, to gain their goal...But one night when I was out, something happpened...'' Sakuras face fell again down, she looked horrofied, like she did the first time!

,,I came back, and found my family dead... they were coverd in blood, their blood... I saw the akatsukis, they had blood on them too...'' Sakura had a long pause, because our waitress came with our food.. and she vanished quick. And Sakura continued.

,,Soo where was I...hmm...Oh yes akatsukis! Yes, they saw the trap that was sat onto them. My Clan was protecting the Uchiha Clan from being killed. I ran away, and didnt turn around...''

She has been through that! MY SAKURA WAS TRHOUGH THAT!

The Uchihas did that! They killed a other clan, that clan was MY FLOWERS CLAN! Those F* B*!

**WOEW! Slow down boy! You never used such words! **Shukaku calmed me down luckly. Who knows what could happened if he didnt calm me down...

,,Im...Sorry about that...'' I maneged to say it. She looked down and had a little smile. As gesture, to say thanxx, but its okay...

,,.Them!'' she spilled every word out! She really did ment it, hmm... Poor..

Right now I wanted to go over to her! I wanted her to be the happy person like this morning, I wanted her back! I wanted to hug her and say 'everything will be fine!'. But instead I s´just sat their like an ideot and didnt do anything! I am such a idiot!

,,Gaara-kun!'' She turned her head up and smiled again. She had some weird mood swings? But that made her cute as hell!

,,Yes?'' what now?

,,Be a good brother!'' she pointed out her fingers and smiled like and angel, send from heaven!,,And now! Lets eat! Before it gets cold!''

we sat their and ate. And talked about work, how she is going to train me and my borther and my sister. And some Kage stuff, how boring paper work is... really boring... But everytime the thought of her family, and the akatsukis and the Uchihas clan came trough my mind.

There must be more into it! And I want to know EVERYTHING about her!

**This was a little longer, and its from Gaaras ponit og view! Did you like it? **

**PLEASE PLEASEEEEE REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR! :D **

**dont wory! It will get better and hotter ;P**


	8. Chapter 8 Knowing the truth

~*~Knowing the truth~*~

Chapter 8

**With Naruto, Sasuke and Sai.**

The Konoha gang were walking down the Suna Village, checking stuff and thinking about Sakura. The gang was, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai. The others were left with Hinata in the hospital. They were helping her out, with some medical-jutsus. Naruto was annoying Hinata a little, he jumped every second up and down on her. So she kicked him out of the hospital. Sasuke and Sai followed after him, of boredom.

Hinata and Naruto has been a couple since Naruto came back from getting Sasuke back to Konoha. Naruto knows when he has to stop annoy her, but this time he knows that he shouldnt have annoyed her on her job...

,,I really should think before I act something stupid...'' naruto sighed and looked down on the ground. The three of them were walking down th streets.

,,This is not the first time it happened. You SHOULD have known it!'' Sasuke pointed out.

Sai was only grinning for himself. He was really having fun, going down the streets with his friends. He wants to learn everyting about friendship and love. ,,Dont annoy your girlfriend, when she works! Check!'' he checked his notebook. Where he writes everything about how people asocciate with others.

,,STOP DOING THAT!'' Naruto stopped infront Sai. He hated when Sai wrote in that Stupid notebook of his! But he understands, that Sai only wants to learn stuff like that, because he doesnt have any skills in that area...

Sai only smiled at him, playing that he didnt understand, what he ment by 'stop doing that'!

,,Hey Guys, we really need to talk about Sakura.'' Sasuke tried to set Naruto down. And he did. Narutos face turned into a mugging face. He was happy to see Sakura that she was alive, but in the other hand he was sad, but he didnt know why?

,,Yes, Sakura! We really do have too...''

,,Remember I said that night, that she changed alot! And she answerd me, that she killed people for fun?'' Sasuke rememberd the night...

,,What night!'' Sai didnt understand what they were talking about?

,,You see, that night when sakura came to Suna, and everyone settled down and Sakura went to her room. We wanted to speek to her alone, so we went after her, and found which room she was in. so later that night, we crawled into her room. She wasnt really happy to see us at all. She pushed us out the windov, and sasuke said, that she was changed, and she answered him, with a really evil smile on her face, that she was killing people for fun.'' Naruto explained quick.

,,Kill? For fun?'' Sai looked confused...

,,Sakura never touched a flie... She didnt like to fight...'' Sasuke was looking down and thinking about Sakura, when he last saw her, before he left...

,,sakura was the most sweetest girl we knew...'' Naruto also remembering the days when he was together having fun with Sakura in Konoha.

Sai didnt know her wery well, but he could see, that Naruto and Sasuke were sad about Sakura's change.

,,And how in the world did she turn into a yukikage?'' Naruto changed to something else.

,,Thats a good qouistion. But as you remember that night, she didnt say anything about it...''Sasuke said.

,,Its like she refused to talk about it!'' Naruto was wondering. Sai was wondering also about it, even though he didnt know her that well. And suddenly he came up with something...

,,Maybe something happened?'' sai said.

,,Like what?'' They looked at him with confused looks.

,,I dont know? Dont you remember the Kazekgae said, something about, that he didnt remember they switched to a new Yukikakge? Dont you think that is kind of odd, that a Kage doesnt know about stuff like that?'' Sai tried to add something, that remembered the kazekage say.

,,what happened to the old Yukikage then?'' Naruto asked

,,Dont know? But I think that it has to do something about the old yukikage. Because Sakura must have had some contact with the old yukikage, and somehow then, shes the yukikage.'' Sai added something more, that made Naruto and Sasuke think deeper.

Then suddenly Sai, saw Sakura and the Kazekage getting into a restaurant. ,,HEY guys look! Over there!'' Sai pointed to a restaurant, where the boys saw Sakura getting into. But they didnt see Gaara with her, he was infront of Sakura. They hurried and wanted to go inside, but a waitress stopped them and asked.

,,a table for three?''she asked them. They looked confused, and realised that it was a small and fine restaurant. So they all nodded.

,,Could you please give us a table near The Kazekage, because we are his guards. And it is important to be close, so nothing happened to him!'' Sai smiled to the waitress, and tried to make a lie, so they could get close to them.

,,Of..ofcourse sir! Right this way!'' they followed her. Naruto and Sasuke were confused, they didnt know that Sai could lie this good!

,,Kazekage?'' Naruto said in tiny voice to Sai.

,,Yes the Kazekage.'' he smiled at him, as usally.

They got their table, the waitress asked them if they wanted something to drink before they order. They all went with some water. They were looking where Sakura was? Sai spotted them again, ans pointed with a finger by a windov, and there they sat.

,,The kazekage?'' Naruto and Sasuke said in the same time.

,,What is he doing here with her?'' Sasuke was angry. Why Gaara was so close to Sakura. He didnt like to see them together. He was boiling of jalousy(i dont know if I spelt it right?).

They all looked at them and tried to hear what they were talking about. First they talked about what they should get, Sakura didnt know what she should get, so she asked Gaara, and he would pick something they didnt hear. Then suddenly their waitress came back with their glasses.

,,Here you go, boys! Do you want to order somehing?'' she looked at Sai.

,,No thank you, we are only on our dutie.'' he convinced her again, and she left, to do her work.

,,so whats going on now!'' Naruto and the others were turning their heads, to see what they were talking about.

,,So when did you become Kazekage, Gaara-kun?'' they heard Sakura ask Gaara.

,,in a young age, when we came back from the chunnin exams, you remember?''Gaara answerd her, and smiled!

Gaara Smiled at Sakura? Naruto thought. He never saw Gaara smile at all!

,,Oh, yes, I remeber! That really is a young age!'' not sounding surprised?

,,Not surprised?'' just what they were all three, including Gaara thinking.

,,Oh...'' she took a sip from her glass and continued,,..because you were really strong at that time, and no doubting that your are more stronger now'' she smiled at him,, You did beat the shit out of that Uchiha!''

They all were shocked when they heard her say that! Especially Sasuke. He was shocked hearing Sakura say, 'Uchiha' not Sasuke-kun, as he used to do.

,,Oi! Why did she call you Uchiha?'' Naruto wanted to comment soemthing. But noone answered him. They wanted to hear more. They all think that Gaara can get something out of Sakura's past.

,,When did you become a Yukikage? Isnt it a law, that you should be at least be born in the country, so you can be accepted to be the Kage?'' He just asked the qoustion, what they all were burinig to hear! They got a little closer, so they could hear more about it.

,,Silly'' she teased him and smiled at him,,I am born in Yukigakure!''

SHES WHAT! All three of them thought. And their eyes went wide open!

,,Wait! Shes born their?'' Naruto said again!

,,Shut Naruto!'' Sasuke wanted to know more, more then everyone else!

,,Your Born their? What were you doing then in Konoha?'' She looked at her glass down. She looked like she didnt want to talk about it...They all hoped that they could get some more information. ,,okay, forget it! Tell me then..'' She suddenly broke him off.

,,because we had to protect the Uchiha clan!'' still looking at the glass!

,,What?'' Sasuke was now even more shocked! ,,protect my clan? Why? I didnt know that?'' Naruto was looking at Sasuke, but he didnt know anything about it.

,,You are lucky to have a sister and a brother, Gaara-kun.'' Sakura said. ,,you are really lucky...'' she said again and smiled this time.,,If I had a family I would cherrish every moment with them I had...'' and the smile vanished in a minute.

,,what does she mean by 'had a family'? Where is her family?'' Narito was so confused, he didnt know how he should react right now...

,,Naruto, if you dont shut up! Ill cut you into pieces. We will know it, of you shut up!'' Sasuke was so eager to hear, why his clan is invovled in Sakuras past.

,,Isnt your family with you in Yukigakure?'' Gaara asked.

,,mmm..my family...hmmm..They are actually...not around...anymore...'' she was looking straight with cold eyes. The three guys' face fell , when they heard that they were gone...

,,She has no family...'' Sasuke said in a low voice...

,,What has it to do with the Uchiha clan?'' That what made Sasukes face go up quick!

,,fine ill tell you, now when you know about my dead family, I can tell you more...My Family was deported to konoha, to protect the Uchiha clan, because Orochimaru and the Akatsukis were after The Uchihas powers. And to get that, they have to kill them, to gain their goal...But one night when I was out, something happpened...''

,,Did you know anything about it Sasuke?'' Naruto asked looking confused still, at Sasuke.

,,Never heard about it...'' he said trough his teeth.

Sakura kept talking after her short break. ,,I came back, and found my family dead... they were coverd in blood, their blood... I saw the akatsukis, they had blood on them too...Yes, they saw the trap that was sat onto them. My Clan was protecting the Uchiha Clan from being killed. I ran away, and didnt turn around...'' she stopped talking about it...

,,The akatsukis wanted to kill my family? Why didnt I know anything about it?'' Sasuke was wondering loud.

,,.Them!'' Sakura said every word slow but harsh.

She must have ment my family... Sasuke was thinking...

Naruto and the others left after Sakura and Gaara left. They wealked back in silence, they were still shocked about everything they heard.

,,So shes from Yukigakure, not from Konoha...'' Naruto tried to break the silence off, and it helped.

,,And my family killed them...'' Sasuke was shocked all down to hell...

,,Wait Sasuke! Tahts not true! The akatsukis killed her family..'' Sasuke cut him off...

,,...by protecting my family, and because they were all cowerdly to protect themselves, so they needed protection, by others...'' Sasuke was looking down the ground, and stopped a second...

,,We killed her family!'' Sasukes eyes went wide!,,I hurted Sakura! My..Sakura!'' He vanished in a second.

Naruto and Sai was standing their all alone, and were wondering what, Sasuke is going to do now!

Later that night. Sakura was home and exhausted after all that work, and the lunch was just perfect timing. She has never told her story to anyone. Only to Mirai and her team. Sakura somehow felt relaxed after all that. She was happy that she could get that off her chest, to someone she never talked or had contact to.

Gaara is really a nice person. Sakura thought, smiling to herself. The she heard a sound outside the windov. She opened the windov, and was leaning out, to check if there was someone. Because he was sure she could sense someone, and she could feel, she knew that chakra somewhere?

,,You must be imagening stuff now, Sakura!'' she shook her head, and let the windov open, and turned around. And suddenly just second when she turned around she hear someone say,,Sa..ku..ra..''in a sad voice..

Sakura turned around and saw ...

**uuuuuuuhhhh! who did Sakura see! **

**You'll have to wait to next time! Im busy, I have to do my summer job, and I have to babysit..i hate my life, its only work, work, work and work... sigh...**

**BUT dont wory, I will do my best to be quick! **

**AND IM SORRY, IF I SPELLED WORDS WRONG! I was actually checking my stories throught one more time, and I saw that there was many spelling wrong words! **

**AND IM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**BUT! Please please pleasssseeeeeee review! :D thaxx for those who reviewed my story! Love you people! :D **


	9. Chapter 9 One Kiss! No two KISSES!

**~*~One kiss? No Two kissed?~*~**

**Chapter 9**

**Sakuras Room**

_last time:_

_**she turned around she hear someone say,,Sa..ku..ra..''in a sad voice.. **_

_**Sakura turned around and saw ...**_

,,What the hell are YOU doing here! Dont make me kick you hard out of a closed windov! Trust me! I could do that!'' Sakura said trhoug clenched teeth!

,,Sakura we..we need to talk...'' He looked down at the floor, was pretty sad, what happened to Sakura...

,,I have NOTHING to say too you!'' She spit every word clear! So he just could leave.

,,It's important! Please let me talk out!'' He begged her. He never ever begged! Never... that made Sakura a little calm. Anger was the last thing she wouldnt like to feal. Or else he would be hurt...

,,could you just leave, Sasuke, I...'' She closed her and suddenly two maly arms took her arms and shoved her to the wall!

,,What the-'' his hand was now on her mouth. He did it so she could let him speak.

,,why didn't you tell me...'' he had his eyes on hers locked. He didnt move them. Sakura tried to move him away. She knew that she can do that without getting him hurt. But Sakura somehow let it go, because she didnt understand him, what he ment?

,,Im sorry... '' his eyes looked so sad, Sakura didnt understand what she should do? She didn't know why he was apologizing?

,,Im so sorry... That I didn't know. Im really sorry...'' he let his hands go down, and his head fell down, so he was looking on the floor again. Sakura managed to speak.

,,-What?'' she was confused?

,,My parents...Your parents...The Akatsukis...Im sorry!'' he was holding sakuras shoulder, and shoved her to the wall again. ,,And thats why you were sad, and ignored me! Why didn't you just tell me in the start! I would have understood it! Instead you tell the kazekage! Sakura we have known each since...Many many years! We were 4 when we met each other, I thought I found a friend that could share everything with me!(**In my Story Sakura knew Sasuke before her parents were killed! She was best friends with Sasuke!**) And you tell HIM!'' He spit the last word out.

,,Whats your god damn problem!'' Sakura shook him off and looked in his eyes with fury! That wasnt good. ,,are you mad at my change? Or our not so anymore friendship? Or that I didnt tell you, but instead Gaara-kun!'' Sakura was still mad? She didnt understand why he would get so mad, just because, she told Gaara before him! She never wanted sasuke to know the truth. And how did he know that she told Gaara?

,,Gaara-kun?'' sasuke looked at her with confused eyes.,,Now you call him Gaara-kun?'' he was beginning to get mad.

,,That has nothing to do with this! My qouistion is! HOW in the world do you know the truth?'' Sakura yelled the words out!

Sasuke looked down, he really didnt wanted to tell her, that he spyed her with Naruto and Sai. Sakura wouldnt think well of him... ,,I... ehm... I dont know...''

,,What do you mean by you dont know?'' Sakura got more and more mad!,,Oh forget it! I dont want to waste my time with you!'' She took his arm and showed him the way out! She didnt want to discuss anymore with him! He stopped by the windov and turned to face Sakura he quickly leaned to her face and suddenly, Sakura could feel her lips against his lips!

**WHAT THE F***! he is freaking Kissing me! SAKURA KICK HIS ASS! NOW! **her inner demon said!

Sakura imediatelly punched him in the face! And looked at him with furious eyes! She has never been this mad! Okay she was, but this time! HE KISSED ME! IM GONNA KILL HIM! Sakura thought!

But before Sakura could kick him out off the room, suddenly a big sand whirwl came through Sakura, and Sasuke fell on th ground! Sakura turned around and saw GAARA?

,,Gaara!'' Sakuras eyes widend!

**Gaara's POV**

I really cant believe still that Sakura was through such bad childhood... Why cant I get her out of m mind!

**That's called love Gaara! **Shukaku told him AGAIN!

Im not... in ... love.. Gaara said in a low voice ..

**Then why are you hesitating? **Shukaku was anoying him...

just shut up! Gaara said in a more low but harsh tone.

Why does he keep bothering me. I have never been in love before. But what is love? How do you know what love feels?

**Your asking me ? I think your asking the wrong person, dude! **Shukaku said.

You moron! I didnt ask you! I would never aks someone like you! And YOUR NOT A PERSON! Gaara thought.

**SO! im in you and that means im a person, and I think you should show some respect for me! Or else, I swear-** Gaara broke him off!

Shut up for a moment! Gaara thought back. He could hear someone in the hall way. Gaara was coming home from aome stupid stack of paper work. And he was walking to his room. But when he was just opening the door, he heard a thump, the next room. And that was Sakuras room?

What the hell is going on in there? Is he wrestling with herself? Gaara was chuckling by that thought. He went closer to hear something. And he heard Sakura and a male voice, who he heard somewhere?

_,,Whats your god damn problem!'' He heard Sakura shout! _

_,,are you mad at my change? Or our not so anymore friendship? Or that I didnt tell you, but instead Gaara-kun!'' _

What did she just say! Did she say Gaara-kun? Why?

_,,Gaara-kun? Now you call him Gaara-kun?'' the male voice said. _

_,,That has nothing to do with this! My qouistion is! HOW in the world do you know the truth?'' _

_,,I... ehm... I dont know...'' _

He really sounds pathetic, that guy!

_,,What do you mean by you dont know? Oh forget it! I dont want to waste my time with you!'' _

It sounded like she was moving? Whats going on? Who's she with! I have to see whats going on! I barged in and...WHAT THE-! THAT F****** BASTARD! I was furiouse! Mad! Insane! Crazy! I just want to kill that bastard! He was f****** kissing my flower! MY FLOWER!

suddenly Sakura cutted the kiss, and slapped him pretty hard. But Gaara was so insane, that Shukaku was coming out slowly. But he managed to keep a little calm! He didnt want to, Sakura too see him in that form...

Before she could get him out, Gaara used his Jutsu. And hit the Uchiha- he used the whirwl sand wind. Sasuke got in the air and thenn fell on the floor. Sakura turned around and saw me.

,,Gaara!'' she sounded shocked.

I walked closer and closer just to stay infront of Sakura. So I could protect her from the monster, which is from the family, who killed Sakuras clan and family! He was a pest in my eyes!

,,Gaara-san! please-please dont do anything!'' She tried to stop me! Why? Why is she stopping me? I would kill him for her, in this hour, no, minute, actually this second! My eyes were buring up like fire! He just had to be killed!

Sakura had her hands on my face now! She was trying to calm me down,,Please Gaara-san! Try calm down...please'' those eyes were looking into mine... she was so beautifull, I couldnt resist her. She was like a fragile glass, which you have to be carefull with... any thouch, she could break.. thats how I saw her.. but she is probebly not that fragile, she is ofcourse much stronger. She is a kage. She doesnt need any protection. She can probebly protect herself...

that made Gaara sad, he really wanted to protect her. Only this thing. So he made his mind and decided that she will be protected by him, till he dies! Hell no! He will protect her also when hes dead, as her gurdian angel!

**Normal POV**

Suddenly Gaara swung his two arms aroung her. And hugged her thight and looked straight into Sasukes eyes and said.

,,Touch her one more time! And you will die!'' Gaara warned him!

Sakura was confused, but she was relaxed when he hugged her suddenly! She felt protected! And she was never protected by anyone! And only this thing she wanted badly!

Sasuke was getting up from Gaara's attack, and was getting closer and closer to them. Gaara moved and swung sakura around, so she was behind him. He was protecting her!

,,didnt I warn you, Uchiha!'' Gaara spit his name out like he was a parasit.

,,i just need to talk to her! And of you would be so kind and move away, so I could talk to her ALONE!'' sasuke said with a smile on his face!

Sakura was holding his left arm really tight, she didnt want to be close to Sasuke anymore! She was still mad at him, because he forced kissed her! She was really pissed. But she didnt try to show it, because she was afraid, that the demon would jump out and kill both of them! And THAT she would never alove!

,,Seems like she doesnt want to talk to you anymore, Uchiha!'' he glared at him!

,,Fine! I'll get my way! And you will not stand in MY way!'' after he looked evil at Gaara he turned to Sakura with a soft expresion,,...Sakura...Im sorry... I truly am...'' then his face made a evil smile,,Im not regretting the kiss... I always wanted to kiss those soft lips...'' his face fell and apologized again,,I hate what my family did to you...I hate myself, because I didnt do anything about the killing...''

Sakura was just going to say something, but Sasuke vanished in leafes.

Sakura still had her hands thight to Gaara's left arm. And was saying in a low voice,,-he knows...''

Gaara turned around and put his hands on her shoulders, and came close to her face. Her face went all red!

Why is she so red? Gaara thought.

**She likes what shes looking at, dude! **Shukaku told him.

You mean ...me? Gaara asked Shukaku.

**NO NOT YOU THE KING OF ENGLAND! YES YOU! And you call me a moron! Stupid! Hmp! **

No...she wouldnt like it. I look like a monster, I am a monster. I can let her look at me like that!

,,Sakura...'' He bagan. Sakura only answerd with 'hmm',,Im sorry..'' his face fell down and was looking at the floor.

Sakura took his chin, and was lifting his head so she could see him,,nothings your fault! I didnt know he would kiss me! I was pissed as hell! I wanted to kick his balls, SO BADLY!" her face was shining of angryness.

Gaara let go of her shoulders and turned around to the windov, and had his one hand over his mout. He was trying not to laugh. And suddenly he bursted out with a big laughter! Sakura stood behind him and was shocked!

What's wrong with him? Sakura thought.

,,whats wrong? Have I said something wrong! Im sorry if I did! I didnt know that-'' a finger was on Sakuras lips, and she ws quit. Gaara stopped laughing and came back to his normal self.

,,nothing's wrong...I've never met a funny girl as you, Sakura'' he pointed out. Sakura went all red again. ,,but are you fine?'' he asked. Sakura was still red, but she was confused by the quostion he asked her... She seemd fine, except from the kiss!

She couldnt say anything, because his finager was still on her lips.

,,Im actually the one who should be sorry...'' he let his finger down and look down. ,,if I only ws here minutes before, that wouldnt have been happened!'' his eyes began to look crazy, the only thing was now he wanted so much, was to kill that Uchiha!

,,Sakura, if you want me! I could kill that bastard, with all my joy!'' he looked quickly up at her!

,,No! No! You...You... thats okay! I actually dont know why you want him killed. I know why! But let it go... I will just...forget it...'' Sakuras head slowly fell down.

,,I want to kill him, because he kissed you!'' he told her why.

,,what!" sakura looked up. He was reallt close to her. She was hyptonised by his eyes, she couldnt turn around. The were like glued to hers.

,,Like I said! I really want him dead,this instant, because he kissed you!'' he said it again.

He was mad at sasuke because he kissed me? WHY? Sakura thought to herself.

**Because he cares for you, gal! **Her demon said.

CARES! WHY? She asked again.

**Cant you see it! Ots so obvious! HE LIKES YOU! Hell no! HE LOVES YOU! **

WHAT? NO WAY!

**YEAH WAY!** Sakura couldnt believe it! Nobody cared for, only her Granfather, who is dead now, Mirai and her team. And nobody else. Why would anyone like her? She was a monster. A big huge monster, who kills for fun!

,,Im sorry...but.. but I think... ill go... too b-''' she turned around when she tried to say the last word, she was swung around and her lips again met somebodies lips, this time it wasnt the jerk Sasuke, but GAARA!

Sakura was surprised by that, she has wanted that so much. To touch those lips, and let the time stay like it is now. Sakura was staying still. And was closing her eyes, the kiss continued. It felt like eternity, but after two minutes, Gaara took his lips away from hers, and was looking in Sakuras eyes deep.

,,Gaara...-kun'' she said his name in a low voice, and was looking also in his eyes!

,,Goodnight my beautifull flower.." he kissed her one more time, before he left her room. He stopped at the door, when Sakura pulled him around, and kissed him this time!

,,Goodnight panda!'' she smiled at him, and closed the door slowly. And jumped on the bed.

DID I JUST DO THAT! Gaara and Sakura thought the same thing!

**Yes people! THEY KISSED! **

**I hope it was good. The story was little longer :) **

**and I was beginning to be more faster to write :) **

**Please review! REVIEW! :D **


	10. Chapter 10 The first time I saw you

~*~The first time I saw you~*~

Chapter 10

NEXT MORNING

Sakura woke up early, because she had to go to work, and she needed to teach the medic-nins some medic-jutsus. Sakura walked slowly to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. In her head was only one thing going on. THE KISS!

Did I really kiss him? Sakura thought.

**Hell yeah Gal! Great job on that, yesterday! I knew you could do it! **Her demon was talking to her proudly. **And it was you first real kiss EVER! **

First kiss... hmm... WAIT! Sasuke kissed me first! S***! Sakura was arguing with herself and the demon.

**Corss that over! That kiss was just lame... he even forced kissed you! That doesnt count as a first kiss! The Kazekage was your first kiss! GOT IT! **The demon kept on talking to her.

Yeah... if you see it in that way... her demon cut her off!

**There is ONLY one way! And thats, Sasuke the stupid bastard, forced kissed you! Forget him! You got yourself the most hottest Kage, and hottest person there is living on earth! **

sakura thought about what the demon told her. And she began to believe what the demon told her. Sakura was all cought up with her thoughts, that she almost was late to her class. She rushed down the stiars, and she bumped into, none other then Gaara!

He coughted her just in time, before she hit the floor. She looked up and met his eyes, they both went red. He pulled her up, and they just stood there for a minute, before Gaara was going to say something, a loud person came down the stairs.

,,What are you two standing here! Gaara you need to go to your office, you have a lot of paperwork to do today! And you Sakura! You better be running! You'll be late to your class you have to teach!'' Temari pointed on os both. Sakura was looking at the clock, and was siriously late! Sakura bowed to Gaara and Temari, and teleported her self, and small little cherry blossom leafes was only left, here she took off!

Gaara got one cherry blossom petal in his hand, and was smiling when he saw it. He rembeberd yesterday wgat happened.

**You realy did enjoy it! You really are perveted, to think like that! **Shukaku told him.

Shut up! And saty away from my thoughts! Gaara warned him.

**Yeah! That would be little hard not to do! **He mention.

Gaara shook his head and headed to the office in a sand whirwl. Temari was left alone. And didnt undertsand the behavoiur of her brothers. And Sakura looked alittle wird too? Why? Temari sat down on the kitchen chair. And thought trough.

Why are they behaving like thast! There must be something! But WHAT! She got crazy and gave up that thought, she had to hurry herself, she had to go to work. But then it hit her!

MY BABY BROTHER LIKE SAKURA! She quickly hurried up to Kankuros room, and just barged inside his room, and jumped on Kankuro.

,,Kanuro! Kanuro! KANKURO!'' she yelled his name.

Kankuro tried to ignore her. But this time he got pissed of. He shoved her down his bed at yelled ,,WHAT?''

,,you didnt have to be this violent!'' she got up and began speaking again,,Guess what!''

,,That's what I was asking you! What!'' he hated when she started with 'gues what'

,,okay..okay.. ill get straight to it! Our little baby brother, like SAKURA!'' Temari sat down on his bead. Kankuro was shocked!

,,What the- Our brotherr- he likes-sakura!'' Temari nodded to every word he said.

,,Isnt that great! Gaara never liked anyone! I just saw it down stairs, they looked all red in their face, and sakura was shy. And she took of, and some blossom petals were left, and, and , and gaara he got one petal in his hand, looked at it, and had a smile on his face! A SMILE! he never smiles! Kankuro he really like Sakura!" Temari tried to breath. When she gets exctitet over something, she always forgets to breath.

,,what are we gonna do?'' Kankuro asked.

,,Whats there to do? I only want to know if its true, that they both like each other?'' temari stated.

,,Fine! Then I'll go to bed, and you do the work!'' kankuro was just going to lay down on his bed, but Temari's fingers had his ear, and pulled him with her.

,,and you are helping me!'' Temari said in a harsh tone. ,,Hey dont pull! It hurts! '' Temari dragged him down to the kitchen, they sat down, to talk about how to get it out from them.

GAARA'S OFFICE(many hours later)

Gaara was going through the paperwork that he hated so much! He would rather do some other job then this, but it was his duty to do it... he sighed...

suddenly a person took Gaaras trought, and was choking him!

,,Clever-But not that clever.'' gaara was standing behind him by his door, and had his arms crossed, and a little smile came up on his face. Sasuke looked at the gaara he was choking, he began to vanish into sand. Sasuke turned around to face Gaara.,,trying to kill the kazekage, that is not so clever!'' gaara still had the crooked smile on his face.

,,i dont give a shit! Your ded meat!'' Sasuke spit every word out. He rushed with inhuman speed over to him, to try to take his trought again, but he missed. Gaara was now standing close to his back, and had his arms locked behind his back, so he was facing the door.

,,If you try to attack Sakura one more time like last night! I will kill you! Understood Uchiha!'' Gaara warned him.

,,like I said before, I dont give a shit!'' Sasuke got out from his grip. And hurried over to a windov. And said. ,,Shes mine! Mine!''

,,dont think so! What if I said that SHE kissed ME last night!'' Gaara had that crooked smile again, and tilted his head to the left.

,,Your lying!'' Sasuke yelled in a quite voice, so the guards wouldnt hear them fighting!

,, Im the kazekage, I cant lie, and ive never lied.'' Gaara said.

Sasuke looked at him in a evil way, and vanished. Gaara sighed, that he was gone, he really didnt want to fight now. He had other things in mind, then that Uchiha. But yes he was on his mind, only how to kill him.

He was just going to move away from the door, and suddenly the door hit his head behind. A pink haired girl came inside. And said,,Oh S***! im sorry! Im soooooo sorry!'' she rushed over to Gaara, to look at his head, he was just standing there and was looking at her. Wonder why shes here? Gaara thought.

,,Could you bow down, and let me see if there is any damage?'' She had her left hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side, she was impassient? He thought.

,,Its okay, im fine...'' gaara was heading to his chair to sit down.

But Sakura stopped him. Took his hand, and was facing him! ,, I dont like people who ignore me like that! Now! Let me see, If there is some damage?'' she was demanding!

She is alsom a demanding person..hmm... Gaara thought, and smiled by it. He gave up, and sat on the chair. And was waiting for her to get to him, and check him up. She didnt understand what he wanted?

**Silly! Hes waiting for you to check him up. He sat donw so you could see the damage! Your really stupid! **Her demon ecplained. Sakura quickly hurried to him, and was now checking him. She was healing him anway. Just in case, if Sakura didnt see the damage clearly, because her thoughts were somewhere else right now. And it was more hard to concentrate, because he was so near her. They were both quite, didnt know what to say, they were both embarresed of last night...

sakura finished off, and was heading out, before his hands cought hers. And said,,You wanted something...''he was asking.

,,what?'' she didnt understand him?

,,You just barged inside my office, and dont want nothing? There must be something you want, since your here? Right?'' Gaara was smiling at her. He didnt understand it, he just had to smile, everytime he saw her.

Sakura was still confused, but then she came back to sensess and rembered what she wanted!,, Yes! Im sorry'' she shook her head,, I just wanted to say that im donw with the class and there was much improvement in them, I wouldnt have done it great, if Hinata wanst there. I havent actually teached in so long, so it was good, that Tsunade-sama brought Hinata here.'' She smiled back at him. And saw that Gaara still was holding her hand. Gaara didnt want to let go of her hand. So there they stood and their faces were close to eac other. They got slowlier and slowlier, so their lips could touch, but suddenly Teamri barged inside the room, without nowing that Sakura was in there.

,,Gaara we need to...'' she looke up from the stack of paper she had with her, and saw the two of them close to each other. Temari dropped the paper, and her moth fell open.

,,S***! im sorry! I didnt want to barge in like this! Im sorry! I'll—I'll just... yeah bye!'' Teamru was stuttering, and was triping over the paper stack from the floor, and got out.

Sakura and Gaara stood there, and looked at each other, and just bursted out with laughter. Teamri was cracking them up!

,,She really have to learn, to knock on the door next time!'' Gaara was trying to get himself up.

Sakura was beginning to stop laughing also, and got down on her knees, just to help Gaara with the papers, that was lying all over the floor, after Teamri tripped over it!

,,I think your right..haha'' Sakura was still laughing a little.

Gaara suddenly stopped taking the papers, and took her hand, that was taking on paper up. Sakura was now looking into his eyes deep. And got more and more red. She stood up, and was heading towards the door. But gaara poped infront of her, and was embracing her. He began to talk.

,,I-I dont want you to leave...'' he holding her more and more closer. Sakura was feeling awkward.. she didnt understand him. Sakura was only thinking, why he was holding her, did he like her? No Way he would like a monster like me! Never! Sakura was arguing with herself.

,, Gaa- - ra-'' Sakura tried to say his name, it was a little hard, because she was pushed really hard onto him, so she couldnt say anything.

,,Dont say anything! I want to say something to you first!'' he let her go and slowly began to walk to his big windov that was behind his desk. And he began,, I dont know whats wrong with me. But I just found out what it is! Since the first time I saw you, not here in Suna, but long before..''

,,long before? You mean the-'' sakura was trying to get it?

,,chuunin exam. Yes since then. I had my eyes on you since then. There was something about you. I just couldnt get of my mind... In the chuunin exam, when you were fighting a blond girl, and when the fight was over, you fell ión the ground, I just wanted to take you to me, and hold you forever.. like I did just before...'' he was still looking at the windov.

Sakura could see his reflection on the windov, and he was smiling, while he talked to her.,,and then when you came into my office the first time, every memory of you ame back to me. How much I loved looking at you, and how much I wanted to hold you, and how much I loved the presence by you. When your around, you make me smile. Ive never smiled in my whole life, and I only smile for you. And thats when it hit me!'' he turned around and took some steps to stand infront of sakura.

Sakura was trying to swollow everything what he told her down. He bowed down and suddenly his lips touched hers. They were standing like that for several minutes. But for them it felt like hours.

He slowly took his lips away from hers, and he said,, I love you. You make me feel fully alive.'' he smiled. Sakuras eyes winded so long, she couldnt believe what she heard.

,,What!'' she looked shocked. ,, You-love-me-?'' Sakura tried still to swollow everything down again.

,,Yes. I do love you.'' he was still looking at her with gentle eyes, and was hoping she would love him back.

Sakura jumped on him, with an enourmous hug, and kissed him on the lips many time and was crying. Crying? Why is she crying? Gaara looked confused.

,,No no, sweetheart! Dont cry! I shouldnt have said that! I never ment to make you fell bad...'' he turning around, and knew that she never would love a monster like him.

,,No silly!'' she took his shirt, and hurried to stand infron of, and had her hands on his face. So he could see her close. ,, These tears! These tears are joyness!'' she explained. ,, I love you to Gaara-kun!'' When Gaara heard those words, he was filled with joy also. They both smiled at each other, and kissed patiently. Gaara fell on the floor. Sakura fell on him, and they were sitting on the floor, against the wall, hugging each other thight.

This fells good. I love you. They both thought in the end. The sun was setting slowly down. And they both were sitting on the floor still hugging and smiling at each other.

**THEY ARE TOGETHER AT LAST! **

**I know that they fell in love really fast. But you all know about, love at first sight! Thats what im aiming for! And I did it ;) hoped you liked this chapter! **

**I'll hurry for the next chapter! And please review! :D **

**Thaxxx for the reviews Ive got! Thank you thank you! :D **


	11. Chapter 11 Black Eyes

~*~Black Eyes~*~

Chapter 10

LATE NIGHT

Sakura and Gaara were sitting together on the floor and hugging, like nothing could breake them apart. Sakura was feeling loved. She was never loved since her parents death. She even couldnt remember the feeling of love. So it was a great moment.

It was late night, the moon shine was shining on them, and the air was hot. Sakura woke up and saw that she was still in Gaaras arms since the sun set down. She blinked and tried to say Gaara's name,,Gaa-ra-kun...''

,,hmm...?'' he took sakuras hair and played with it. Gaara always wanted to take her hair in his hands, and play with it, like he does know.

,,How long have we been sitting like this...?'' sakura sked while streching out from his arms.

,,why? You didnt like it?'' he teased sakura while he still played with her hair.

,,What? No! No! It was great. It was really nice.'' Sakura smiled. She liked it, when Gaara played with her hair.

,,I love you Sakura.'' He whispered in her ear. She chuckled by it. She turned around and kissed him passiontly, and said

,,I love you too.'' They kept on kissing. Gaaras hand was now on sakura's breast, hers on his face. It didnt bother her, that Gaara touched her. She loved it! They kept like that for several minutes, in the end they had to get some air!

,,You ... know... what...!'' Sakura was saying the words one after one between breaths.

,,What-...?'' he was again playing with her hair.

,,next time.. we do this... we need to learn.. how to breath!" she stated. And laughed, he laughed too. They went back to the first position. They sat hugging each other again. And were saying how much they cared for each other.

Then Gaara asked her,,You never answered my qoustion when we had lunch!'' he just wanted to know more about her.

,,What qoustion?'' she didnt remember.

,,the qoustion, when did you become the Yukikage?''

Sakura hesitated for a while, she knew that when that qoustion is out, the other qoustion will be out too. But she gave up, and just wanted to get it out of her chest. ,,i was 17.''

,,close to mine!'' he smiled at her.

She smiled back to him and said,,You have more qoustions? Right?'' she looked at him, and Gaara stopped playing with her hair. He didnt understand why she sounded so sad, when she asked him.

,,i dont have to ask if you dont want me...'' gaara took her chin and wanted her to look at him.

,, its okay. You can ask me, whatever you want..'' she smiled.

He hesitated fro a while,,if you really are okay, but I dont think it that big deal...'' he said.

,,its okay, just ask!'' she said in a little harsh voice, but she didnt want to sound harsh.

,,...usually the kage is from a long distance family members. Was the last Yukikage a family member of yours?'' sakura didnt want to talk about her granfather, but she felt so loved by him, and she didnt want to lie to him.

,,...yes...'' she hesitated.

,,Your uncle? Or someone else?'' he asked, he really was pushing her. But she just gave up and told him.

,,No, my granfather. He was the last male Yukikage from our family...''

,,last male?''Gaara was confused.

,,yes. Dont you remember that I told you, that my family and my clan was killed...'' Sakura was looking down on her hands. ,, I am the only Haruno left. My Granfather was also killed. A tragic death...'' She said turning her head up, and looking at Gaara. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

Gaara wept her tears away. And she was smiling at him ,,Stupid tears...'' she said in a sarchastic tone.

,,Its okay to cry. You can always cry infront of me.'' he said in a gentle tone, and was hugging her thight. Sakura loved being cared like that. She loved it so much, she would never let him go of her.

Then suddenly her heart hurted! She pushed herself away from Gaara and smashed her fists on the floor and screamed ,,AAARRRRRGGGHHHH!''

,,Sakura! SAKURA! Whats wrong! HEY!'' He didnt understand what was wrong! He didnt even know any medical-jutsu, just to help her. He could see that she was in pain. Gaara took her in his arms, but she was screaming, talking and screaming!

**You know! When you like someone, I kill that 'someone'! So you just have to give it up! You know, I always win. **Her demon was the one, who was causing her pain. She just knew this would happened. The Demon killed her Granfather and almost killed Tsunade and Mirai one day.

,,NO! STAY INSIDE! DONT YOU DARE TO TOUCH HIM!'' Sakura was scream talking, and warning her demon not to touch Gaara. Sakura would never forgive herself, if she killed Gaara.

,,Sakura! Shhhh- everything will be fine! Just please tell me what I shall do?'' Gaara was confused, he didnt understand who Sakura was talking to? ,,SAKURA!"

Sakura stopped screaming and was hiding in his arms. She said in a low harsh voice,,.Away!''

,,What?'' He was confused.

,,When...You!..!Understood!'' Sakura comanded him. She didnt want to kill him! No, that would never happened!

,,Wait Sakura! Can't you-'' Gaara was trying to understand her but he was cut by her.

,,UNDERSTOOD!'' she wanted him to listen to her, no matter what.

,,Fine, fine! I'll do that!'' But Gaara didnt want to run away from her. He was planning to stay by her, when she tries to get away from him!

Sakura pushed herself away from him, Sakura stood close to the other wall of their site, and was looking stright at Gaara, with pitch black eyes!

Gaara was frozen! He didnt understand, why Sakura had those black eyes.

Why are they black? She had such beautiful green emerald eyes. What happened to her? Gaara thought.

**Looks kind of a demons work. **Shukaku said.

Demon? Gaara was getting more and more confused.

**You see. I was studing the cherry blossom tattoo on her face. And im sure that's kind of a seal. A seal like ours.** Shukaku explained.

Wait! So you say that Sakura has a Kyuubi inside her? How come?

**No! I dont think it's a kyuubi. But something more dangerrouse. And if I was you, I would run, like she asked you to do! You never listen, stupid! **Shukaku said.

,,Sakura...My beautiful flower... what happened to you?'' Gaara tried to talk to her.

Sakura only clenched her teeth, and was breathing hard trhough them.

Suddenly the door flew open! And...

**SOOOOO what do you think! **

**Wonder who opened the door that fast! :S :P You want to know! Not telling :P tihi ;P **

**im sorry for the delay. :( But I was working last week, I have a summer job, and I HATE IT! :/ and I didnt have no net. But I hope soooo much that I get net tomorrow, so I can put more in. **

**I'll start with the next chapter as fast I can. But right now im busy, because of my job and my little brothers birthday is coming up, and im super busy :S But i'll try write some more tomorrow! :) **

**Please reviewe! :D thaxx for the comments :D love you people! ;D **


	12. Chapter 12 Scream

~*~Scream~*~

Chapter 12

THE HOUSE WHERE THE KONOHA-PEOPLE AND YUKIGAKURE-PEOPLE LIVE

Sho's Room:

Sho couldn't sleep at all that night. He was hoping something would happened, some kind of a fight. He was bored in Suna. Toshiko and Kuro, where always together, and he felt alone. Kuro and Toshiko have been together now 2 years. And those years, Sho felt lonely, and left out. But he knew that Kuro and Toshiko would never leave him out of anything.

Sho has also been in love with Toshiko. But Toshiko didn't feel the same as he did towards her. Later on, Sho found out that Toshiko liked Kuro. So he gave up and saw her as a friend.

It was over midnight, and he still couldn't sleep. There was only one thing on his mind. And that was being the strongest shinobi in whole wide world! He also wanted to be a Yukikage, and show the people in Yukigakure that he can be respected and strong person. He doesn't wan't to be called _scardy cat__, _looser_, dummy _or _girly. _It's mostly Kuro who calls him those names. He hates Kuro, when he calls him that. He hates when he loses to Kuro, and he hates when Kuro scares him at night!

Sho has been afraid of the darkness since he was a little child. His parents were killed on a mission. Sho had to follow his parents on a mission; he was only 3 years old. And one night, a dark and stormy night, his parents were killed by other ninjas. His mother had hidden him in a big tree hole. Where he could see everything, what was happening? Since that day he didn't like the night. He didn't have any family, but Sakuras family, her granfather took him in. Sakuras Granfather, the last male Yukikage, he knew Sho's parents. They were good friends and good shinobis, so he took him in. When Sakura came to Yukigakure, he was really attached to her. She was like a second mother for him, but just younger. MUCH YOUNGER! He was 8 when he met Sakura. Sho was something special to her. Sakura loved to tease him, just because she adores him. He loves her. Not like he loved Toshiko, but more motherly love.

Suddenly he jumped out off his bed! He heard someone scream!

"**!"**

Kuro's Room:

Toshiko was in Kuro's room. She never wanted to leave his sight. She loved him so much, that nothing could breake them apart. She was also in her thoughts, thinking how she and Kuro hated each others guts, when they first met.

They were 12 and Toshiko hated him, because he thinks he was more clever then her. She hated his egoism, and his selfishness. He only did it because he wanted to impress her. That's what he told her.

Kuro was playing with her hear, she was laying next beside him. He would never leave her. Thats what he was thinking. He was also thinking the time, when he met her for the first time. He was blinded by love. Kuro has never had a girlfriend, he never even loved. He didn't know what love was, before Toshiko came in his life. He loved the time, when she was showing him, who was stronger.

Kuro and Toshiko have both parents. They love their parents both. They know both about Sho's past, about his parents. They always comforted him and never left him alone. Maybe sometimes, when, Toshiko and Kuro needed some 'alone' time.

''Kuro-kun...'' She said his name. He came all down to her lips, just to kiss her soft lips. She loved when he teased her. She just loved it.

"Yes...?" he asked after the kiss broke.

"i love you.." she said and smiled at him.

"You know i love you to. But i never get bored by saying it.." he also smiled at her and they kissed each other. But suddenly they heard a scream too.

"**!"**

Mirai Sitting outside:

Mirai was sitting outside and leaning against a tree. She was hoping her friend, Sakura would find someone special here. Sakura and Mirai were best friends and the best kunouchi's in their hometown. When Sakura arrived to Yukigakure, she was found by Mirai. Sakura was freezing. She was laying on the cold snow ground. And one night, when Mirai and her father were having some father daughter time, she found her then. Her father and herself took her in, and treated her wounds. After that everything is whole big story. And they became close friends.

Mirai is also the one who know's the secret of Sakura's demon. Of course Sakura's team knew it too, but she knew it better then anyone else. Mirai remembered the time, when Sakura turned into the demon. And the demon was trying to kill Mirai. But somehow, the demon didn't kill her. Sakura had control over herself. Sakura also told her, that the demon only killed, those who are important to her. And that's when Mirai felt happy. Not because Sakura's demon was trying to kill her, but because she is a important person to her.

Mirai also missed her family a lot. She knew before she left her family, that she would miss them, most of the time. But Mirai chose her path, and the path was, being on Sakura's side and helps her until she finds a man that loves her and respects her.

She left her family when the last Yukikage died. Her family is royal family. Mirai is like a princess, the princess of snow. Her family didn't understand why Mirai wanted to stay with Sakura. So she had to tell her family the truth and the story about Sakura and her family. Sakura killed her grandfather, she witnessed it herself. She knows that it's not Sakura's fault what happened that time, but it was the demons. Sakura never forgave herself for what she/the demon did. So that's when she decided to stay beside Sakura.

Two boys and one girl walked behind the tree she was leaning against. She heard them talk.

"WHAT HELL SASUKE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" a male voice said.

So the Uchiha guy! Mirai thought.

"Dont yell in my ear! And you'll wake up the other people. Maybe even this whole shit village!" Sasuke said, in a cool voice.

"Naruto-kun, please be more quite... people are sleeping around here...'' a sweet innocent female voice said.

So the other one is The kyuubi! Mirai thought. Wonder what they are talking about?

"Im sorry Hinata-chan i'll try keep down. BUT! For you Sasuke, i never knew you would be like that! You never even liked Sakura! Why did you kiss her!" Naruto demanded answers.

Mirai heard that and she was really pissed off. She jumped out of her place, and in a second she took Sasuke's throught and was mad.

"You did WHAT!" Mirai was never this mad. Never!

"Mirai-sama..please... wait... don't –do... anything... he didn't mean it!" Mirai heard the innocent voice again, and figured out, that it was Hinata. Hinata is really a shy girl. Mirai thought. But suddenly they all four heard a scream also, coming from the Kazekage's tower.

"**!"**

Mirai recognised the voice. SAKURA! She hurried to the tower the three konoha people ran after her. Mirai met Sho, Toshiko and Kuro on their way up there.

"Is it really..." Toshiko tried to say.

"Yes. We have to hurry! She's in pain. Deep pain.'' They all four shivered, just imagining Sakura in pain, made them also in pain.

"Hey people! Who screamed? And who's in pain!" Naruto wanted some answers!

They all turned around, and looked at Naruto's and the other face, the four of them looked like they really were in pain. Mirai turned her head forward again and said, still running toward the Building.

"...its ... Sakura...'' They all four made faces like they saw a ghost. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata didn't understand their expression.

"what's wrong with...Sakura...?" Naruto hesitated.

" When you see Sakura...please... just please... don't be afraid..." she said to them and turned her head toward them, her eyes looked mad.

They all nodded. When they arrived to the Kazekages office, they heard voices. They didn't hesitate, they just barged inside the room and saw Sakura and Gaara...

**Im sorry. But i wanted something more to tell you about Sakura's friends. And i wanted you to be more excitet about the story. So you have to wait a little more about what will happened. Sorry people ;P **

**But im writing as fast as i am! So don't wory, the next chapter will be out soon **

**REVIEW! :D I LOVE YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! THAXXX :D **


	13. Chapter 13 Cut

~*~Cut~*~

Chapter 13

Last chapter:

"_what's wrong with...Sakura...?" Naruto hesitated. _

" _When you see Sakura...please... just please... don't be afraid..." she said to them and turned her head toward them, her eyes looked mad. _

_They all nodded. When they arrived to the Kazekages office, they heard voices. They didn't hesitate, they just barged inside the room and saw Sakura and Gaara..._

''Saku-ra...'' Mirai's yes shot wide. Sakura heard Mirai's voice, and she turned around and looked at Mirai deep, with her black eyes.

''What...Why... huh?'' Naruto was shocked? He didnt understand what he saw.

''What happened to her?'' sasuke was shocked also. All of them were shocked. They didnt know how to react.

''I said, not to be afraid. It can sence it, when you are afraid..'' Mirai told them in a low voice, hoping that Sakura doesnt hear it.

They all twitched. And tried not to be afraid. But Sakura looked scary...

''Sakura...'' Gaara said her name, and she turned around to look at Gaara. Sakura hissed through her teeth. And suddenly she jumped on top of Gaara. She took her arms and holded them strong.

''SHO! TOSHIKO! KURO! KNOW! TAKE HER DOWN!'' Mirai shouted at them. Sho and Kuro took each arm, and pulled her away from Gaara.

Toshiko came, and took both of her legs. They had her now. She couldnt move anywhere now. Mirai came, and was on her knees now. Sakura was hissing at her. Sakura also turned her head to hiss at Gaara again. Gaara wasnt shocked anymore, he just didnt understand, how it happened.

''HOLD HER HEAD GODD DAMN IT!'' Mirai shouted at the team. Sho let go of her arm, so Kuro could hold his side too, and Sho held her head, straight up. So she was looking at Mirai.

''WHEN I SAY LET GO! YOU LET GO! GOT OT!'' She demanded them. They all three nodded.

Sakura was screaming loud, so it was hard to hear each other. Mirai made some handsigns, she made a sign for the demon, to go back where it should be, deep deep inside of Sakura. She stopped making a signs, when she held her three finger infront of Sakura's face.

''LET GO!'' Miari shouted. And suddenly a big pink glow came out of Mirai's hand, which was on Sakura's face, where her tattoo was.

The glow dissapeard slowly away. And Sakura's green eyes came back to her. She slowly got up, and blinked few times. She stopped blinking, and saw people around her. She saw Mirai beside her, on her knees, exhausted? Sakura didnt understand what happened?

''What's...going on?'' She asked Mirai. Mirai looked up at her, trying to catch her breath. She only smiled at her, but that smile vanished quickly away...

Sakura looked around, and she could see Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata, behind Mirai. They looked, like they've seen a ghost. Sakura still didnt understand what was going on?

''What are you doing here?'' She asked them. They only looked down and not facing her.

She also saw her team. They came close to her. Sho put his hand on her shoulder, Kuro was smiling at her, Toshiko took her hand, and they looked at her.

,,Seriously! What the hell is going on her?'' she wanted some answers.

''Sakura...?'' She heard a male voice from her left side. She turned her head, and saw Gaara. And suddenly everything came back to her!

She could remember, that she took Gaara's arms and hissed at him.

''no...no...'' Sakura shook her head. She didnt want it to happened!

''Sakura-sensei... it wasnt your fault...'' Toshiko told her. Sakura was still shaking her head, and saying no, to herself.

''She's right...dont blame yourself... you couldn't control it...'' Sho Said. Kuro came closer, and put his hand also on her shoulder, and said,, You didnt do it...''.

''No...no...'' She kept on. She stood up and pushed herself away from them. Mirai was still kneeing down, she was still exhausted to say anythin. The jutsu took all of her chakra, she couldn't move...

''Sakura, please, stay...''She heard Gaara say. He was getting closer and closer to her. But she was afraid.

''DONT!'' she shouted, and strecthed her one arm out, so he wouldnt come closer to her. ''Dont...Dont come near me...'' she was looking down. She didnt want to meet his eyes. He is probebly afraid of me. Sakura thought.

**I really did scare him..hmm...** her demon was talking to her.

''YOU JUST SHUT UP IN THERE!'' She yelled, looking down in the same time.

''Kazekage-sama, please, dont... when she says dont, then dont...'' Mirai said, had her breath back.

''But..Sakura, please. Listen to me...I am...'' He was cut by Sakura. She was arguing with her demon inside her.

''YOU HURT HIM! I'LL KILL MYSELF! AND I WILL TAKE YOU WITH ME!'' she was shouting.

**I would love to see that! HA! **The demon, was like asking for it. Sakura quickly got over to Naruto. Who was still in shock didnt move, but he woke up, when he saw Sakura coming closer to him. Sakura could see that Naruto had a kunai hanging on his pants. So she took it. And got back to her place, where she stood before. She held her kunai close to her throught!

Gaara was alerted, when he saw what she was trying to do! So was the others to. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata also.

''SAKURA! DONT!'' Sho yelled, and got closer to her.

''SO WHAT NOW! THINK I CANNOT DO IT!'' sakura was threatning her demon.

''Who is she talking to!'' Gaara asked Mirai, who was staninding beside him.

''It's her demon. She can hear it in her head. This is not the first time, we have seen her like this. I mean arguing with her demon...'' Mirai was ready to take the kunai away from her.

''What? You mean like a Kyuubi? I mean I can talk with my kyuubi..'' Naruto told her.

''You could say so. But that is not a kyuubi. It is a real evil demon, inside her.'' Mirai explained to them.

''But how do we get it out?'' gaara wanted to know.

''We can't...'' Mirai looked a little down.

''What do you mean you can't?'' Sasuke, finally said something..

''...We just can't... Or we dont know? We dont know how to get rid of it. We only knw how to seal it back inside her. But get rid of it, we dont know how?'' She felt weak. She only wanted to help her friend, nothing else. But she didnt know how.

**Ooooooooohhhhh~~~ im afraid- **Her demon told her in sarchastic voice. **Like that would kill me, or YOU! **

''Watch me!'' Sakura used the kunai, to cut her throught.

''NO SAKURAAAA!'' gaara hurried to her side, and took the kunai away from her, but she cut herself quick, so he didnt make it.

The blood fell out, and she fell on her knees, the blood still falling holding her arms. But it suddenly stopped dripping...

''WHY! why wont you vanish!'' Sakura yelled, by looking down on the floor. Gaara was confused.

Didnt she cut herself, few second ago? Gaara thought.

''Sakura?'' he was confused. She looked up at him, and tears were falling from her face, and suddenly her eyes shot, and she fell on Gaara.

''What?'' He held her in his arms. He could see, that she fell asleep.

''Thank you God, for letting her go to sleep now...'' Mirai let a sigh out. And went over to gaara, put her hand on his shoulder and said. ,,Dont wory, she is only a sleep... If we only put her in her room and let her rest, then I can tell you what is going on...''

**Sorry for the late chapter, but here it is! Hope you like it ! tell me what you think! I know it is short, but I need some ideas! So Im thinking hard! :D **

**REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE! :D :D Love you all! **


	14. Chapter 14 The story of Sakura Haruno

~*~The story of Sakura Haruno~*~

Chapter 14

Gaara didn't move away from Sakura's side. He held her hand tight in his. When they all were ready to listen to Mirai, Temari and Kankuro barged inside.

''What the hell happened?'' Temari shouted, when she and her brother entered the roo.

''Who screamed?'' Kankuro asked. The two of them stopped on the middle of the room, and could feel a weird feeling around the room. All eyes went on Sakura, who was lying on the bed, and sleeping.

''Sakura? Did she scream? And is she fine?'' Temari asked, while running over to Sakuras left side, and taking her other hand. Everyone were silence, didn't say a word, they only looked at Sakura with sad faces.

''So? Can anyone explain, what happened?'' Kankuro didn't like to wait for answers.

Mirai stood up from a chair, which was standing in a corner close by a window. She looked out the window and was looking at the village Suna''Whew to start...'' Mirai looked up.

They were all patient to hear the story. Naruto took the chair where Mirai left, and sat on it, Hinata sitting on his lap, they were holding hands. They had a feeling, that the story would be a little hard to take.

Sasuke stood leaing against the door, and was looking at Sakura's sleeping face. What happened to you, my blossom? Sasuke thought.

Kankuro stood in the middle still, and was waiting for some answers!

Sakura' team were also in the room, they all three knew the story. The full story, Sakura told them the day she got to be their sensei. She didn't wan't to hide anything from them, because they are part of her life no and forever.

Sho was sitting on the bed, end of the bed. Kuro and Toshiko sat on a white sofa and were holding hands. They all know the story will be hard to listen to a really tragic and sad story.

''Why don't you start from the start, when Sakura-sensei was 5, and was living in Konoha...'' Sho told her, where to start.

All eyes were now on Mirai. ''Your probably right.''She looked at her reflection on the window.''Sakura was 5 years old, when she experienced her first change.'' Mirai turned her back, so she was leaning against the window and was looking at the floor. ''sakura's fmaily and clan was sent from Yukigakure, to protect the uchiha clan. It was said that the Uchiha clan was set to be killed by Akatsukis and Orochimaru...It happened on a day, but the darkness was falling on Konoha. ..As I remember the full story, Sakura wasn't there when her clan was killed. Uchiha-san, you saw your clan dead?'' She looked up from her feet and looked at Sasuke.

''Yes I did.'' he said through clenched teeth.

''Their not dead...'' still looking at him.

''WaiT! Youre saying that Sasukes family is not dead? How come? He saw them?'' Naruto asked.

''That what Uchiha-asn saw, was a illusion. Ororchimaru, he was the one who changed himself into Your brother Itachi, and killed NOT your family, but Sakura's clan and family...'' Mirai explained.

''what...so my clan is alive?'' Sasuke was confused. All the time he thought that his family was dead. And now he gets to know, that they are alive?

''they are fully alive...They are not hurt or anything. They are in hiding. They still hide from Orochimaru and the akatsukis. They wanted that night, the Uchiha's powers, and then kill them, what they got. But instead, they received a trap. The trap was, The Haruno's. Instead of your family, sakura's family died.'' Mirai was cut off by naruto.

''But when we I met her, she never told us, her family died?'' Naruto looked down, and felt a slight guilt in him, that he never knew something like that, sakura was his friend, and he loved her. He loved her once, like a guy loved a girl, but that turned to be then more like brotherly love.

''sakura didnt want to show it, because she didnt want to upset you guys. Sakura has always had plan in her head, how to kill the Uchiha's. Even you Uchiha-san! Since the day she got to be in your team...She told me, that she only played with you, that she liked you, was only acting, so she could get close to you, and kill you. But then you vanished and sakura gave up that plan...''

''BUT! Why does she hate me?'' naruto wanted to know.

''I think she told me, when you left Konoha to search for Sasuke, you never said goodbye to her. She felt alone, when you left her, she felt betrayed by her only friend.'' Mirai looked at Naruto with cold eyes.

''Im...Im sorry Sakura...'' he said in a low husky voice... Hinata held his hand thighter in hers and said''She will forgive you. Trust me.'' and she kissed him on the cheek.

Sasuke was still in shock, hearing his family wasn't dead, and that sakuras family died because of his family. So she had to suffer so much!

''So let me continue with the story, before one of you again interrupt me. So when sakura returned, she found her parents dead. She saw blood on the floor and she got mad. Really mad...''Mirai had a frightened face.''She got those black eyes, what you aw just before. She was mad, really mad... She heard someone, and it was your mother Uchiha-san. Sakura told me, that your mother tried to explain everything, but sakura culdnt believe what she heard from her. So sakura went berserk. She heard other voices, and she...yeah...she kind off...ripped out one of the Uchiha guards heart...'' they all looked frightened when the heard that.

Gaara didnt show anything, he just looked at her, with the caring look he had since they entered the room...

''That not the full story, there is more. The second time she turned was, when she was training with her sensei, the Hokage. She hurt her badly, as I remember she told me. And tsunade made her come back to her senses. She made a seal on her. The seal that is on her face.'' They all heads turned to sakura.'' The cherry blossom, is a seal. So I could seal the demon inside her, whenever it comes out... Sakura couldn't bare it any longer, she couldnt live like that, hurting her sensei, so she left. She left to Yukigakure. Sakura heard from the Hokage, that she had a granfather in the snow country. So she left to find her only family left she had. That's where I come in.'' She smiled, and could remember the day, like it was yesterday.''She was lying on the cold snow, when me and my father found her, and she was freezing. So we took her in. We could see on her clothes that she was a Haruno. She had the sign on her back, the Haruno sign. So we knew that she was family with our old was living with her granfather, when she got better. Me and Sakura were friends, since the day I found her.'' she smiled again, but the smile vanished quick... ''Then...Then it happened...'' Mirai looked horrorfied.

''What...what happened?'' Temari asked. They all knew that something bad happened. Even Sho looked horrorfied, Toshiko and Kuro were the same, they were holding hands, really tight.

''She turned infront of us...'' Sho was the one that said.''It...It was our first time seeing her... like that...'' Sho continued.

''Sakura-sensei was training with us... and it suddenly... broke out...'' Toshiko was continuing.

''She was showing us how to summond an animal... And she suddenly turned...'' Kuro was the last one who said.

''I was their also. I was helping her. And one thing went to another. Her eyes went black, and she grew... there was growing something black on her back... when it came out we could see, real devil or demon wings, whatever you would call it. It looked like devil wings. Black as the dark...'' Mirai told.

''real devil wings?'' naruto asked, he was looking scared now.

''yes real devil wings... And that thing that was inside her wanted to kill... It wanted to kill me... Sakura - - - - No, I mean the devil, wanted to kill, only the thing Sakura cared about. Everything sakura cared about, it killed it...We didn't know how to stop it. We were lucky that her granfather came and seald the devil inside her. We all knew about the evil thing she had inside her. She told me, and her team. She wanted them to know, because if anything happened, then they knew what it was...'' She looked sad now.

''What's wrong, Mirai-san?'' Naruto asked. They all looked at Mirai, who was even more sad, and in the same time horrorfied.

''Her granfather... he was the only one, he knew how to seal the devil away. And of course The hokage. So he taught it to me... But I was hoping, not to be the one, that should seal it away... I hated to see Sakura in that pain... But then one day. It happened again. Bu this time, the hell broke out, you could say so... we were attacked. By the akatsukis... and Sakura was strong. In that time, Sakura was a top medic-nin, which she still is, she was also our anbu leader, But when she got the kage role, she gave it to me... But anyway, hell broke out, like I said. The akatsukis, heard about Sakura's demon, and they wanted to get it! Sakura killed 4 of them. Like I said she is pretty strong...'' She smiled this time, but the smile was gone quick again...

''We all were their at the time. Sakura-sensei told us, to be close to the Yukikage, and we did...'' Sho told.

''But then, one of the akatsukis punched her hard, the she flew right where we were, and we were on the roof top, fighting also...''Toshiko said.

''When she saw her granfather, she was turning again, but this time slowly... her eyes went black, the wings got out... then...'' Kuro looked down, he could bare to remember it...

''then? Then what?'' naruto was asking again!

''...She.. went black...'' They all looked down now, with horrid faces.

''Black? What do you mean by black?'' Sasuke asked, he really didnt like to wait, for an answer.

Gaara looked up, to hear, what she ment by Black? ''yeah.. what do you mean by black?'' he asked.

Mirai kep on then''She went black. Her body was burning into black. First she burned, and then the fire stopped, and her body was balck as ashes left... She looked like a demon... a devil...'' they all had hoeeid faces like the others now.

Sakura... gaara thought about his cherry blossom, he was so sad.. sad that she has to go through horrid stuff like that...

''when she turned. That was, what she looked like, the devil... the devil killed the akatsuki that punched her... she ripped his arms... and then she ripped his head off...'' she was shivering. '' then she turned to us. And she turned to her granfather, who was protecting sakura's team. But the devil didnt hesitate... she ran towards her granfather, and... and.. she killed him...'' Mirai hated herself not stoping it. She couldnt do anything... she was weak. ''But suddenly, she came back to her senses, and turned back, to her normal self. Only with a heart in her hand...'' She didnt want to continue. She still felt guilt inside her.

They all felt silence, when she finished the story... There was deep silence in the air...

**Sorry to keep you wait so much :( but I just started school, and the teacher went straight with the homeworks... hate it :( **

**BUT! I hope you liked it. And I promise that i'll write so fast I can! :P **

**Please reviewe if you like it! :) OH and dont wory there will be more GaaxSak love ;) **


	15. Chapter 15 Don't touch me!

~*~Don't touch me!~*~

Chapter 15

Everyone was gone, after they heard the story. Except Gaara. He was still sitting by the spot where he was, when he heard the story.

**That's some shit what we just heard! Our cherry blossom was through all that! Man, i may say, that is more worse then your shit! **Shukaku was talking to Gaara.

This is first time im agreeing with you... Gaara said in a low voice. But suddenly Sakura's hand which was in Gaara's began moving.

**Look! Look! She's moving. **Shukaku saw.

Yes, smart ass. Good observed! He said in a sarchastic tone.

''Ga- Gaara...'' She was trying to call him.

''Shhhh... You don't have to say anything, you need to rest some more!'' He told her.

''But... But i need...'' she didn't end the sentence, because Gaara kissed her quick enough. Sakura was shocked! He would do something like that. Just after what happened. Sakura remembered how she or the devil was trying to kill Gaara, the one she cared so much for. She has never cared about a person this much, like she has now. The only persons she cared for once, was her parents. But this more the care, it was love.

But Sakura was feeling guilty... She was going to kill him, and now shes kissing him! She pulled away a little from the kiss, and Gaara's face was still close to hers, he was waching her eyes. But she turned away, so he wouldnt see the guilt in her eyes.

''Sakura... Don't ever turn away from me...'' Sh heard him say that, but she still didn't turn her head. So he took her chin, and turned her, to see his eyes. When she saw them, she saw two eyes, who were...sad? Why is he sad? Sakura asked herself.

''Im sorry...'' he apologized to her. Why did he apologize to me? She asked herself again.

''What?'' Sakura didnt understand anything?

''Im sorry, i couldnt do anything...'' he apologized.

''About what?'' Sakura still confused.

''About, that i couldnt help you when you... you transformed...'' he said, in a low voice.

Sakura tried to get of her bed, but when she was trying to get onto her feet, she suddenly feel, but before she hit the floor, Gaara was gast enough to catch her with his sand. He made a big sand hand, and cought her in time. He hurried to her side, and took her shoulders to try to get her up, but she refused it. She shook him away.

''Don't touch me!'' Sakura said through cleched teeth. He was a bit surprised, but he tried again.

''Sakura you...''

''I said don't touch me!'' Sakura said now in a harsher tone. ''Don't...don't...just don't...'' She was begining to cry. Tears fell from her cheeks. Gaara understood everything. He knew what she was through. He knew exactly what it is to be something else. And have something inside you, that you hated.

This time he stroke his hand on her cheek, and wiped the tears away from her. She looked at him with wet eyes. Wet and sad eyes.

''Im...Im...Im...soo..so Sor..Sorry... I didn't..i really didn't...ment it... to...to happened... ''She was still crying, and she was now holding thight to Gaara's shirt. Gaara hold her thight to him. Hugging her so much and said''Just cry it out Sakura. Just cry. Im here for you. I will only let go, of you say so.''

She wasn't going to let him go. She wanted to stay by him, forever. Never letting go. He took her up, like bridal style. And put her onto the bed, so Gaara sa first on the bed, and Sakura on his lap. Sakura was hugging him more and more. She was drifting into sleep slowly. And her heard her say stuff.

''I love you... I really do, Gaara-kun.'' And she was smiling. Gaara heard her say his name, and felt happines. He smiled back at her and stroke her hair away from her eyes. And said.

''I love you too, My Cherry Blossom.'' Gaara too, fell asleep slowly holdng her by his side.

**Im really sorry for this short chapter... But im short out of ideas... :( **

**I do promise, im thinking hard. And i hope to write as fast as i can :) **

**So i hope you enjoyed this short chapter. **

**REVIEW! even though its short i hope you review it! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 I love you

~*~I love you~*~

Chapter 16

The morning was shining through her rooms windove. Sakura woke up in an empty bed. She tried to remember what happened yesterday...

**I may say I over did my entry yesterday! **Her demon woke her even more up.

Wait! Shit! I transformed yesterday! SHIT! Sakura was cursing inside her, all the cursing words there is!

**So you do know how to curse! **Her demon told her, The demon found it amusing.

Just shut UP! Sakura yelled inside.

**So you dont want to hear, that our little kazekage-sama was holding you the whole nightm and saying to each other 'I love you' 'I love you too, my blossom..'' It was soooo romantiiiiiiccc.. uuuuuhhhh~~~~** Her demon told her, and found it more amusing.

What? You kiding right! She was shocked, how could she not remember it? How come? She stopped infront of her closset. Trying to find some clothes, but she stopped, when memories came back to her.

''SHIT! i told Gaara that i love him!'' She was going crazy right now!

**If i was you, I wouldnt be this loud, because...** Her demon was cut by a voice, behind Sakura.

''I hope that is not a bad thing?'' A male voice said.

**... him. ** Her demon ended her sentence. Sakura was slowly turning around, and she saw a male figure. And the male figure was GAARA? And he had NO SHIRT ON! Sakura couldnt believe, she was looking at Gaara, in NO FUCKING SHIRT! His muscles, were so... oh my god, no words to describe them... She thought, and was all melting, just by looking at his body.

Gaara came closer and closer to her. Sakura stood straight up, and was few inches away from his lips. She couldnt say word, she was still shocked, to see Gaara in no shirt, and not only that, when he stood near her, she could see, his hair was wet. This is not going to go good... I can't take it anymore, i have never seen such a beautifull body, not to mention face, in my entire life! She just can't resist anymore! She jumped on him, her lips met his.

Gaara took her up, so her legs were crossed over his waist, he slowly walked back to bed, he sat down, and put her slowly down on the bed. They kept on kissing, like there was only them and the earth.

Gaara was now on top on her, and he was starring at her eyes. He asked her now again the same quostion. ''I hope that is not a bd thing?'' he said still looking at her eyes.

Sakura looked confused at him, she didnt understand what was not bad? ''What?''

''That you kissed me. But i think you answered that qustion after i asked you the first time, and you then jumped on me.'' he was smirking now. ''and im not complaining, it was pretty good.'' He smirked still.

Sakura was now blushing, and was so embarresed. She cannot believe what she had done. She jumped on Gaara. Gaara the kazekage. And she is the Yukikage, hes the kazekage? That will not end well...

''Dont turn your face away from me. I want to look into those beautifull eyes of yours.'' he took her hi and turned it around, he smiled, and loved those eyes. They made him feel complete. And that was somehting he really liked. When hes around her, he feel different, that's what makes him crazy, what she can do to him.

''But-'' she didnt end, actually she didnt even begin her sentence fully, before he put his finger on her lips, and his face came closer and closer to hers, and in a rush those two lips met each other.

They kept on in minutes, but it felt for them lik etirnety. Thy had to brake the kiss, because they would need some air, in any moment. But before they even broke away, someone suddenly open the door.

''Sakura-sama i hope not your awaaaaa~~~~'' Mirai, came in a disturbed event.

''I- I- You- I'll just- your know- come later-'' Mirai didnt know how to act, because she was shocked, what she just saw. So she just, smiled awkward, and walked back to the door and closed it.

''hahahahahahahaha!'' Sakura bursted out in laughter, she just found that so amusing! Gaara chuckled at it.

''Let's not hope that.- haha- ever evr will not happened - hahaha-'' Sakura couldnt stop laughing.

Gaara slowly stept away from his position, so he was sitting on the bed beside her, still not letting go of her eyes.

Sakura came back to herself slowly, and she realized that Gaara , was looking at her deep. She felt a slide embarresement.

''Do i have something on my face?'' Sakura asked.

''hmm? No, why?'' Gaara aksed back.

''You keep on looking at me.'' She answered him.

''That's because, you have such beautifull eyes.'' he smild at her. Sakura loved when he smiled at her. She felt loved at that moment. She just wanted to lay beside him the whole time, but she needed to hurry up, because she is not here in Suna, for fun, she is here for work. So she stood up, and went back to her clossed. And searched for some clothes.

Gaara felt a little sad, when she stood up from the bed, and went away. He stood up, and went over to Sakura. He stood behind her, and hugged her from behind Sakura was shocked a little.

''What...?'' She was saying.

''Sakura...?'' he said her name

''Yes Gaara-kun.?'' She asked him. She was wondering what he wanted.

''Please cme back too bed.'' he said in her ear, that made her shiver. She liked when he was talking to her in the ear.

She broke the hug, turned around to face him, and put her hands on his face, she put a kiss on is forhead, where his kanji sign for 'love' stood. And she said.

''Sorry, but i need to get back to work, or else the kazekage-san will be really upset, and his medic-nins will not learn anything, if im not there!'' she said with a smile on her face, she teased him of course.

''What if the kazekage wants you to stay in bed..?'' he smirked and teased her back.

''But then i will refuse the order!'' She teased him still.

''Nobody can refuse the kazekage!'' He said.

''oh and what will the kazekage do, of I refuse it!'' she smirked.

''He punish the people who refuses him.'' he smirked this time.

''Oh really? But im stronger then the kazekage, he cannot make me!'' She said, and crossed her arms, and tilted her head on the left.

''You want to bet?'' he raised his eyebrow and smiled, he really liked that she was teasing him.

''Sorry! Im not betting!'' She kissed his forhead again ''I really need some energy, so i can be myself again.'' She turned around, she found her clothes, and went to the bathroom, but before she entered the bathroom, she hurried and kissed his lips one more time.

She turned around agian, and smiled at him and said ''I love you'' she closed the door, and left Gaara alone in the room.

She really kn ow how to tease me. He thought. He went to the door and said ''I love you too Sakura, i love you alot.'' he said to a closed door, where Sakura was inside.

He then turned around and went to his room, he really needed to find a shirt, so he wouldnt come to work wthout shirt.

**Again sorry for the delay, But that is because im really out of ideas... I hope, next time there will be more, with the other characters. And i will promise, that there will be! **

**And i know, that this chpater was only with Gaara and Sakura. But that is because i just adore that couple. I really love them together. So i hope, even though, there was not that much action in it, that you will REVIEW!**

**OH! and if you have some ideas, what there could happened n my other chapters, plese be free to write me a message, and tell me, i wuld really love that :) **

**REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	17. Chapter 17 Face to Face

~*~Face to face~*~

Chapter 17

Sakura just finished her class, and she was exhausted. After the transform, Sakura cannot use that much chakra, or else she will die with no chakra left inside her. Sakura sat down by her desk, and was beginning to go through the test she gave her students to make. There wasnt that much, but she was still exhausted. Just as she began to go through the papers, suddenly someone knocked on the door.

''Yes, come in.'' She said, without looking up from her paper.

I hate papers... Sakura thought.

''What can I help You with?'' Still not taking her eyes from the papers.

For some seconds there was no answers, but then a male voice said. ''Why didn't you tell me..?'' in a low voice.

Sakura recognized the voice, she looked away from the papers, and saw a male figure standing infront of her desk. Sasuke?

''...What..?'' She was confused and looked at him with big eyes.

''If you just told me, then everything would have been different!'' he said looking in deep in her eyes. He took some steps forward and got down on knee, and looked at her deeper and deeper.

She still had her eyes on him, and was able to say something, she stood up, and was walking a little away from him.''What the hell are you talking about!'' Sakura yelled at him.

''My family...''he stood slowly up and was taking few steps closer to Sakura, but Sakura was taking few steps back, until she hit a wall. Sasuke took her hand, Sakuar didn't fight back, she just froze. She didn't know what to do now?

''Sasuke... Please stop it...'' She was looking down, she didnt want any contact with him.

''I know you dont want any apology from me, but that is the only thing I can give you, I would want to return the time back, and stop what happened, and let the old times be like they were, an we both know that is impossible... When were friends, and laughed and smiled. I miss that from you. Only by thinking what they did to you, and what happened to you, want's me to kill evey Akatsuki and Orochimaru for you. And I will, if you ask me to do so! But the most thing I want is you, Sakura! I want you back, I want to hold you, I want you to smile at me, like you did before...''

Sakura was I shock. She was frozen. She didnt know what to do? She has never heard him talk about his feelings. Her eyes were even bigger then they were before. Sasuke was waiting for her to say something. And she slowly opened her mouth to say something''I...I dont... Know... What to.. Say'' She shook her by every word she said.

He took her other hand and he kissed them both. Sakura got red. ''Sa...Sasuke.. Please don't..'' She took her hands away from him, and holded them by her chest.''Sasuke, just don't'' she shook her head. ''I don't want any apology from you, because you didn't know anything, you thought you found your family dead, which they weren't. So it is not your foult... that's why I dont want any apology from you. So stop apologizing... I don't want it! And about the time... I would like that too, but that is impossible like you said, I would love to hang out with you and Naruto again, But it's different now. I can't go back to Konoha, I have my dutie as the yukikage, to watch over my country, and fight fro my country. So you just can't come and say, that I should go back and smile for you. I can't Sasuke! I'm not the same Sakura, that you knew. Im different, and I think you saw what happened last night. I could hurt you all in the village!... I...could.. hurt Gaara...'' She looked down, just the thought of Gaara dead, made her sad, she could feel, that the tears were coming, but she was trying not to show them, so she held them in.

Sasuke stepped few steps back, when he heard Sakura saying about Gaara. He felt the urge to go beat that idiot, who took her away from him. He wanted to know it, he just needed to know it.''Do you... Do you love him...?'' he looked to the other side, and then at his feet.

Sakura knew who he ment. She was a little embaressed, but she... ''...yes.. yes I do... I truly do, I really love him. I never met a guy like him... Even though, I just came here, I just feel, that there is something, that I can't describe...'' She looked up at Sasuke with a happy face and said ''I really love him!''

Sasuke always wished, that she would love him, not that idiot. But, he was happy. He got to see Sakura smile one more time. He hasent seen that smilling face in a long time. So he just decided to ''If your happy, im happy for you...'' He took her hands and gave her a smile.

Sakura was shocked, she has never seen him smile like that, only when they were kids. He suddenly pushed her to his chest and was hugging her thight. ''Please let me just hold you... I always wanted you to say, that you love me, but there was somebody else who beat me at that... So Im letting you go to him. I know that you will be more happy with him.'' Then pushed her a little away from him, and got down to her face, so they were looking at each other ''If he ever hurts you, I'll be waiting, and I'll kick his ass!''

''I dont think that is neccesary...'' They heard a voice behind them. Sakura moved her head to the left to see who the person was. She saw Gaara, with a smirk on his face. He suddenly appeard infront of Sakura, holding her waist. ''Because that will never happened!'' he still had a smirk on his face, while looking evily at Sasuke.

Sasuke crossed his arms, and smirked back, and took a step closer, so they were facing each other, but then he turned to face Sakura, and said ''I hope you'll come back to me soon.'' and he kissed her cheek, and that's where Gaara tried to hold back. I'll kill him next time, Gaara thought.

**WOEW chill luver boy! **Shukaku told him. **I think it was only a friendly kiss on the cheek. But if you want to shred him into small little pieces, im not hold you back, boy! He He He-. **

Sakura only stood froze in Gaara's hands. And suddenly Sasuke dissapeard. Gaara and Sakura were alone.

''Sakura...? Do you mean it?'' he took her face and let her eyes watch his eyes.

''Huh?'' Sakura was trying to get back to earth.

''I asked you if you ment, what you said. So do you?'' They were starring at each other deeply.

''you mean about the 'thing'?'' She asked a little embaressed.

''If you mean, the 'thing', love, then yes!'' He was teasing her.

''...I...ehm... yeah... I do... mean it...'' She was more red then Gaara's hair.

Gaara liked when she had that look, he found it cute. He smirked at her, he wanted to tease her more, so she could get even more embaressed.''what? I didnt hear you?'' He was pretending not to hear.

''I... You.. ...'' She was saying in a low voice.

''What? Little louder!'' He was demanding from her, but still teasing her.

When she heard him talker louder she jumped, and said aloud '' I LOVE YOU!'' while looking down, with closed eyes!

He moved her face, so theire lips were touching. They were kissing pationtly for a while, until they both needed some air to breath.

''I love you too, my Blossom..'' He was smiling at her, and kissed her eye where her seal was, she shrugged a little, but she liked it. Then she took his face, and kissed his forehead, where his kanji sign for 'love' stood. And they smiled.

''Sakura I want you to stay with me. I don't want you to go. Stay by me..'' he whispered in her ear.

That's when Sakura realized what he was asking her. He wanted her to be with him, and she wanted him to stay with her. But that is difficult... She was living in Yukigakure, and he in Suna. And they both were Kage.

I can't leave my village, and my people, can I? She thought. What am I going to do...?

**Again im sorry for the delay. But I was sick fro some time, and I had to go to school, when I got better, and had sooooooo many boring homework... -_-'' **

**But finally I wrote it. **

**OH! if you want to see sakura's new clothes, just see it on my profile. I hope you like it :P **

**Please review, if you want to know what will happened. **

**And I want to thank for the reviews that, even though it's only 28 reviews, thank you :D **

**thaxx to: **

**tsukiko0713 **

**Black Magic Chica **

**Mermaid Caren **

**Neko4 **

**Cindy Medeiros **

**mrsakuraa **

**Sakura19Haruno95 **

**sakurastar14 **


	18. Chapter 18 Shout the truth out!

**Im sorry people, but im out of ideas, so im soooooooooooo sorry that i couldnt write fast. Even though this chapter is really short. i still hope you enjoy it. I dont know excactly when i'll write the next chapter, but the next chapter will probebly be my last chapter, and i hope you'll like the end, and it will definently be longer then any of the other chapters. **

~*~Shout the truth out!~*~

Chapter 18

Sakura's POV

We went with our work the same way, as we arrived to Suna. No one knew about me and Gaara, that we loved each other. But i think that Teamari somehow knew about it, she probebly saw us together, because i think i remember that i sensed a chakra around us, for three days ago, when me and Gaara were talking to each other swetly, and i kissed him. And she really has been anoying these few days, after she saw us. She keeps on asking me if I like him, but i somehow i can't tell her. I don't know why i want that?

But anyway, the guys from Konoha went back because Tsunade had a mission for them, so they had to go home. Hinata and Naruto were the only one who were left in Suna. Hinata had to help me teach those medic-nin some jutsus, and Naruto was there because he didn't want to leave Hinata alone, so Tsunade granted him his wish, and he stayed.

Sasuke was a little anoyed that he had to leave, i could read it on his face. Me and Sasuke had some ups and downs, but i didnt feel anything for him, never. But he was so anoying that he neve took me sirious. But he is not important now, the only thing that is important is, how in the world are Gaara and I going to handle this love. He is a kage in Suna, and im a Kage in Yukigakure. I really want ot stay by his side. I dont want to leave him. I really have to think this trough...

''Sakura-chan, i think we should start the class now.'' Hinata said in a low voice in my ear, it made me jump a little, because she interrupted my thoughts...

''Oh yes! Of course! Hello class. I will show you some usefull jutsu, that you can use in battle, when someone is hurt badly, near dead...''

By Gaara

''Oh come on Gaara! Tell me now! I saw you together!'' Temari was anoying Gaara, and begging Gaara to know the truth.

''I dont know what your talking about?'' He was pretending not to know what she wants to know, because she knew exactly what he was hiding, and it was hard to hide stuff from her.

''Oh come on! Dont pretend that you dont know what im talking about! Do you love her!'' She was getting closer to his face, and his face got a slide red when she asked him if i loved her. **What stupid question! Of cousre i love her. **He thought.

''Fine fine! Just stop nagging me! Yes! Yes i love her. I would never let her go, i would never let anyone hurt her! And i would never give her away!'' He told her, and that made her go into a shock. Temari didnt know what to say to her little brother.

''If you dont mind, could you please leave now. I have work to do.'' He looked down on his desk, and was adjusting them.

Temari was still in shock, that her brother would be that honest about love, what the heck, about anything. That guy is a ice block, which you never can brake. Slowly Temari walked out of the room, and when she stood outside the room, a smile on her face grew, and it grew bigger and bigger. ''Finally my little brother has found love'' She was telling her self, while smiling wide.

Gaara was sitting and doing the paperwork and thinking hard, what he was going to do? He wanted so badly to see Sakura, he wanted her badly, to be near him, every single sekund.

Bye the Siblings house

''KANKUROOOOOOOOOO!'' Temari was calling for her brother. Kankuro got scared, when he heard her, that he even broke a glass. ''Kankuro! Kankuro! Kankuro! Listen, listen, listen!'' She was all over Kankuro, and jumping up and down on him.

''Woman! Would you please STOP JUMPING ON ME!'' he yelled at her.

''Just shup up and listen to what i have to say! I just came back from Gaara's office, and guess what i found out!'' she was all excitet.

''Can't you just tell me what it is, intead of jumping all over me!'' he told her straight.

''Okay, okay! I just found out, that OUR little brother has found love!''

''WHO!'' Kankuro was shocked, to hear, that his little brother has found love, **Heck, when did that guy know about love!** Kankuro thought.

''Its our own little cherry blossom, Sakura!'' She told him.

''Yeah, when you think about it, they could really be a nice couple, even though i want Sakura for myself. But what the heck, lets make our little brother be happy!'' That was the first time Temari, heard Kankuro, put someone before him.

''Wow, when did you become the carring brother?'' she gave him a wicked smile.

''Just shut up woman!'' he turned around and began to take the small glass pieces from the floor.


	19. Chapter 19 The End?

**Hey everyone! I want to thank for all readers, thank you for reading this fan fiction. And i wanted to say sorry for the bad grammar. I don't know why i wrote that bad grammar, because I'm usually pretty good at it. So i really am sorry about it. **

**And this chapter will be my last chapter. I wanted to stop soon. Because it was a bit long. And i wanted to start with a new story. So this is it! **

**Hope you'll enjoy it :)**

~*~The End?~*~

Chapter 19

Sakura was walking to Gaara's office, just after she was done with her class. She saw the secretary, who was doing some paperwork. She didn't even notice Sakura, so she just walked past her. She knocked on the door. She heard a voice say ''Enter!'' She loves Gaara's voice. It made her go crazy, like she wants to barge inside and attack him, with a huuuuuge hug!

But instead of that, she opened the door slowly, and said. ''Hi Gaara!'' She said cheerfully.

Gaara looked up, just as he heard Sakura's voice. He was just thinking of, going down to the hospital, and visit her. But instead of that she came. He felt happy that she came to see him.

Sakura came to his front desk, and leaned closer to his face, and she was looking happy. Gaara was wondering why she was happy.

''So what made you this happy today?'' he just asked quick, looking at her eyes in the same eyes. And somehow a little smile came.

''Nothing much. Just happy that im done with work, and that I'm now here with you!'' She was still smiling. Sakuras and Gaaras lips came closer and closer, until their lips met. The kiss went deeper and deeper, and in the end the kiss turned into passion kiss. Their mouths were exploring each others, until they had to brake the kiss, because they both needed some air.

''You now what...'' She was looking down on the desk, her hand was now in his hand.

''What?'' Gaara was curious, what she was going to say.

''I think... That.. I love you .'' She now was looking at him. And could see that Gaara's eyes were still on her face. She quick turned into a red tomato. She hurried, took her hand away from his, and turned around, so she could hide her face.

Gaara was shocked. Not shocked that she loved him. Because he knew that. And he loved her. He was shocked that she took her hand away from his. He didn't want her to let go of his hand.

So he stood up and went to face her again, and took her hand away from her face. And he could see why she took her hand away. She's** embarrassed! That's adorable! WAIT! Did i just say a word that i NEVER use! But it is true... she kind of is adorable.. **

''Please don't hide your face...'' he looked now at their hands, how they were holding each other. ''You know what... I love you too.'' he then took he chin, and pushed his lips onto hers. She was happy. He was happy, they didn't want to break away from the kiss. They would both want to stay like that forever. But again they had to get some air.

Sakura chuckled a little. When they broke the kiss. Gaara loved when she chuckled, she sounded like little bells. Then they stared at each other for a long time.

Next day:

Sakura was doing what she usually did, go teach the class some medic stuff. Mirai and Temari, was with her, helping her with the class. Sakuras students were training alone behind the kazekages garden. Kankuro was by the post office, going to get the weekly mail, back to the office. Gaara was sitting in the office, with his boring paperwork, only waiting to see Sakura again.

Sakura told Temari and Mirai about her love, last night. When the girls had a little slumber party.

Flashback:

_Mirai, Temari and Sakura's student Toshiko wanted to make a little slumber party together with Sakura. So they just waited for her to come back from work. The girls had a lot of questions about Sakura and her little love! Mirai told them that she saw Gaara and Sakura kiss. And Temari told them, that Gaara told her, that he loved Sakura. So after that they just needed to confront with Sakura. _

_The front door, of the kazekages house, open, and the girls waited eagerly for her. When she arrived they saw Gaara with her! So that made them more excited. _

_The girls hurried over to Sakura and took her away from Gaara. She didn't understand what was going on. ''Girls! What the hell are you doing! Let go of me!'' she was yelling at them, while they dragged her into Temari's room. ''Tell me what the hell is going on!'' _

_In the Living room:_

_Gaara didn't understand what as going on? He didn't know if he should rescue Sakura, or not? But when it was Temari, then nothing was going good. **So i should rescue her? **He was just going upstairs, until a voice said. ''Yo' little bro' you don't have to worry, they wont do anything to her. Just some girl thing they will do, dont ask me what it is. Temari said something about a slumber thing.'' Kankuro was sitting on the couch and watching TV. He was not alone. Sakura's students sat and saw TV with Kankuro, Kuro and Sho. _

_''Hey man' come sit with us, lets have a guys night!'' Kankuro said to him. _

_''You know, how gay that sounds...'' Gaara told him, and sat beside Kankuro._

_''Shut up!'' He shouted at him, like a girl._

_''And that sounded like a girl.'' Gaara said. Sho bursted out with laughter and Kuro smirked. Kankuro didn't say anything then. And in Gaara's head was only Sakura. _

_With the girls:_

_''Yes FINE I LOVE GAARA!'' she shouted at them, just to shut them up. But that didn't help. _

_''That's sooooo cute, that you two love each other!'' Temari was happy, she gave the girl a huge hug'' I cant wait to have you as a sister-in-law! We are so going to have some fun!'' she still was hugging her. _

_''So what are you going to do?'' Toshiko asked. Toshiko was clever. Of course she was clever. Of course she was happy for her sensei. But Sakura knew what she asked her about. _

_''I dont know... I know that we both are Kages in different countries. I really dont know what to do?'' She was looking down on her hands. _

_''Don't worry, we will do something about it.'' Mirai smiled at her. Mirai always had ideas what to do. But Sakura was still worried. _

Back to normal:

Sakura gave the students a test today, so she could sit by her desk and think about important stuff. She didn't know what to do with the current situation, about, how the love will go on. One day, she will be needed back to Yukigakure. She sighed deep, she didn't wont to go. She loved it to be in Suna. The people were all nice to her, and she had Gaara in Suna. She would be sad, if she had to go back home. Then suddenly the door went open, and Mirai shouted in the middle of the test, they were having.

''Sakura-sama i have an idé!''

By Gaara:

He couldn't take it any more. These paperwork are killing him!

Then he leaned back, so he could have a little pause from the work. He was thinking, how it would be to marry Sakura. Even though he knew that it was still too early to think that. But he would love to see Sakura in a beautiful wedding dress.

But his thoughts were interrupted just when someone barged inside the office.

''Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! There is a mail from Yukigakure!'' Kankuro gave him the letter, and took t quick. Gaara was worried why he got a mail from Yukigakure. He opened it and there stood:

_Hello Kazekage. This is the elders from Yukigakure._

_We need to get our Yukikage back. We have a meeting, which we need out kage to be around._

_So please, we have to get her back, as soon as possible. It would be better it was this week._

_From the Elders of Yukigakure._

Gaara's heart fell. He didn't know what to do now. He was loosing his blossom away...

''So what does it say!'' He was eager to know!

With Sakura:

Sakura was heading to the Kazekages office, and was having great news. She just needed to tell him, about the plan Miari and her made.

She saw Gaara's secretary looking at me, and sees how i ran past her while she shouted''HEY WAIT! You can't just go inside like that!'' Sakura ignored it, she opened the door, and stopped right in front of Gaara's desk.

''You have to listen to me Gaara! I have a plan and that-'' she was cut by Gaara ''Mail came for you!'' he handed it to her, and she took it gladly. She looked a little surprised. Why did she get mail, and by who. Sakura looked a little better on the envelope, and she could see that it was opened! She looked up from the envelope, and then up at Gaara, which understood, what she was asking for, at her facial expression.

''Sorry i opened it...'' he looked down. ''I wanted to make sure, that it wasn't something bad, and in the end, when i read it, it kind of was...'' He stood up and walked to Sakura. Sakura didn't understand what was going on?

''Okay guys! I think I'll let you two love birds be alone, and solve this problem!'' Kankuro bursted out, and walked out the office.

''what is bad about it?'' she asked, just after Kankuro closed the door behind him.

''You'll have to go back...'' he said, and took her hands, while looking at them.

''Where go back?''

''Back to Yukigakure... They need you over there, the elders have a meeting, and they need you to be present..'' he still looked at her hands.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing! She took her hands away from Gaara, and hurried to open the letter. She read it and ''This week!'' she shouted.

Gaara didn't like it was for a week. ''you could have mentioned it was this week! We need to hurry!'' Gaara was surprised that she was not at all sad, that she has to leave.

''But Sa-'' ''No time to talk, come on! We have to find Mirai!'' She pulled Gaara with her. Gaara still didn't understand what was going on? But he just didn't say anything, hoping this will lead to something better, then this stupid letter.

They reached to the hospital, searching every room for Mirai, and then they found her. She was treating a patient, with a broken arm. But sakura didn't care about the patient right now, there was other things to take care of. ''Drop that patient! You have to go back!'' She bursted out in the room, the patient looked at her like she was crazy.

Sakura hated to wait, so she let Gaara go, and walked over to Mirai, took her hand and then looked at the patient''Don't worry I'll ask a other medic to take a look at your arm.'' she bowed quickly, then she pulled her with her, and took also Gaara again, and pulled them together with her. Before they reached put, sakura saw a medic, and stopped in front him''Go take a look at a patient in room 406, has a broken arm, go heal it!'' and then she left outside.

Gaara and Mirai didn't still understand what was going on, and suddenly Sakura stopped, and the two of them bumped into her back.

''Mirai you have to back, they the Yukikage, and its immediately! You have to go pack, and go do your work!'' She pointed a finger at her, while she spoke.

''Now! Why?'' She was confused.

''Here! Read the letter, and go back!'' She demanded her, while Mirai read the letter. She understood, what was going on.

''ehm... what is going on? Are you telling Mirai-san, to go home alone?'' Gaara wanted to understand the situation.

''Jep! She's going home alone, and taking the spot as the Yukikage.'' sakura told him,

Gaara looked at her with big open eyes. **She gave her spot as the Kage out? Why? **''But why?''

''Because...'' She smiled while looking down, '' I want to stay here in Suna...''

**She gave it out, because she wanted to stay here...**

''and because... your here...'' she went on, and smiled at him.

**And because of me! She rally want's to stay! **Gaara was thrown with over joy right now.

She suddenly hugged him ''I'm not leaving you! I've never even liked the work...paperwork is hell'' she chuckled while hugging him.

''tell me about it...'' gaara knew what she has been through...

Then she let go, smiled at him, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Mirai, wasn't really patient, so she spoke up.'' You could find a room and do it, or you could tell me, what I should say to the elder, about you stepping off as the kage?'' she asked sarcastic, and rolled her eyes.

''ups sorry...'' she was a slight embarrassed, Sakura.

''Just tell them, that I already gave you the spot, and you even signed the papers, to be a official Kage of Yukigakure. So you even have proofs, if they dont believe me. If that doesn't help, then god help me, please dont let them come to me. Hate those elders... They are THE most anoying people there is on this planet!'' she hated so much them, they always gave her more and more paperwork to do. And they always commanded her around. They really are annoying.

''So I'll go and pack, and I'll say goodbye now.'' they hugged each other. Mirai and Sakura have been really good friends. Always helped each other, even when they were kids. Tears fell, from their cheeks. They hated both goodbyes.

''Don't forget to invite me for the weeding.'' They stopped hugging, when Sakura heard that. She didn't understand **WEEDING! **

''What weeding!'' Gaara stepped closer, and took her hand, and locked it with hers. She looked at him and understood the word! ''Wait! Weeding! There is no weeding! Right Gaara!'' She turned to face him. He was just standing there and smiling at her. ''Oh we dont know that?'' He said and had this kind of evil look at him.

Sakura was all shocked! ''When is that happening?'' She still was confused.

''you dont have to think about that right know. You should probably think about her leaving.'' he pointed at Mirai, who was laughing at them. She just liked when Gaara and Sakura argued or other things, it looked so cute, when they have such cute fighting.

''And what are you laughing at!'' she demanded!

''hahahaha-you...hahaha... are sooo...hahahaha... cute...hahaha!'' She couldn't stop laughing.

And thats how it went. Mirai went early morning, and saud again goodbye. Sho, Kuro and Toshiko, stayed behind, they didn't want to leave their Sensei, so they are also permanently living in Suna.

5 month later(**I know guys that I jump a little much, but I have to have a ending sooner or later)**

Sakura POV

I love living in Suna. I've never regretted to live here. This is the place I want to live, and this is the place im living in! All the people I care about are here. Except Mirai. I've missed her so much. I haven't seen her in 5 month now, but I've resieved mails from her that she hated the paperwork. HA! Know she can see, that I had it tough! But anyway, naruto and Sasuke visited twice, when they heard that I stayed in Suna. Sasuke actually has become more and more friendly. But I wonder if it still some kind of a trick he is planing. First be friends, and then he can get me. But let me just say. HA that will NEVER EVER happened!

So right now, im trying all type of dresses. Temari and I are were shopping yesterday. We needed to buy a kimono for my date with Gaara. In the end I bought 10 kimonos, and that was because every single one of them suited me so good!

I have to hurry, the clock is already 15 min. to 8. I have to meet him at 8. Shit I have to hurry!

Normal POV

Sakura hurried and took a cute dress on(you can see it on my profile) and matching shoes with it and hurried down the stairs, and saw, that gaara already was waiting. She stopped right in fornt of him and smiled ''I'm ready.''

''your really beautiful. Your always bautiful.'' He looked at her eyes, she was so bautifull, that he couldnt stop looking at her.

''thank you...'' she was a little embarressed.

''lets go.'' he took her arm and put it on his. Temari and Kankuro were siting on the couch and watching the scene.

''Dont be late home!'' temari shouted at them. She just wanted to make fun of them. Kankuro and Temari knew what was going to happened tonight. And they cant wait to see them again.

Gaara took her to place, that sakura never has seen. They were out of Suna. And went behind the city, and behind it, there was a beautiful garden. And a beautiful lake. The lake was all glittery, because the moon was shining on it.

''Wow Gaara, I have never, knew that a place like this ever existed!'' Sakura said in excitement.

he let go of her hand, while Sakura was looking at the scene. But when Gaara Spoke up ''I wanted to show you this one day to you, when the day came.''

''what day?'' she asked, and stopped beside the lake.

Gaara came closer and closer to her. He took her right hand. And he suddenly went down on one knee. Sakura know understood, what he meant.

''sakura... I love you so much. I have never met a woman like you. Your strong, beautiful, intelligent, cute and let me say adorable. From the first time I saw you, I knew you were something special to me. It took me a while, to understand these feelings, and I understood them. Whenever I kiss you, I never want to let go of you. And that's why I ask I you, do you want to be my beautiful wife?'' They had locked there eyes into each others.

Sakura has never heard such a beautiful speech from him, heck! He never spoke that much in his entire life. And of course she just jumped at him, and that made them fell in the lake. When they got out of the water to get some air, she still hugged him, and kissed him many times. Until she said ''of course! Of course I will marry you! I just waited for you to say those words!''

''dont take those words back.'' he said with a evil smile on his face.

''How stupid do I look! Never I will take those words back!''

**That's it! OMG! I just wrote this long chapter. I have never written anything this long! But what the heck! I'm DONE!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Because I enjoyed writing it. And sorry for the long wait. And again im sorry for the bad grammar spelling in the other chapters. **

**I'm going to write a new story soon. And that will of course be something about Gaara and Sakura, BUT as real high school kids. **

**So I hope you will read that, when it gets released! :) **


End file.
